Switched
by Jana Girl123
Summary: The members of the League are cursed to swap bodies with each other. Naturally, chaos ensures.
1. The Fight

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

"J'onn! It's Canary, I need back-up quick!"

The blonde rolled on the ground to prevent the magician from scorching her with fire.

"HA HA, you can run little birdie, but you can't hide from the awesome power and beauty that is Circe!" The goddess laughed, this was amusing, but she wanted her **_real_** prey from Gotham and his 'Princess'.

"Now show me where The Bat and his love are located!"

"Hey, you with the Barney-hair!" A new voice chimed in, "And by the way purple looks waaaaaay better on me!" The Huntress called, pointing her cross bow at the sorceress.

"You incelent little pest, you dare to challenge **_me!_**"

"Hell ya' witch!" The Huntress cried firing arrows at the woman who with a wave of her hands turned them into butterflies.

"HUNTRESS! Did I not tell you to wait for my signal!" A **_very_** annoyed Doctor Fate shouted.

"Sorry, Doc."

"Hey, anyone remember me?" Asked Canary still unable to move underneath the beams and crates piled on top of her.

"Sorry." Sang Huntress, not looking the least bit sorry, as she walked over to help the woman up.

"You sound so sincere." The blond commented dryly.

"HA! Take that you foolish mortals!" Shouted Circe flicking a bolt of purple energy at the two women who let of cries of pain. They both staggered back, inspecting themselves for damage and were more than a little puzzled when they found none.

"And the point of that was...?" Asked the dark-haired woman, confused.

"Gah!" The Goddess let out a cry as she fell to the ground in iron bracelets in defeat, courtesy of Doctor Fate who floated over to the two women.

"Are you two all right?"

"I think so..." Canary trailed off, unsure.

"You should allow me to take you to my Tower and properly expect you."

"Sorry, Doc, can't. I have a date with Q."

"Mmmmm, and I'm supposed to meet up with Ollie."

"Well I really think-"

"We appreciate the concern, but really, were fine." Assured Helena in a hurry to leave.

_That's what they all say, _Thought Doctor Fate as the two women were teleported away.

* * *

"So you kicked a goddess's butt tonight?" Ollie asked, chewing on his steak.

"Well I had some help," Dinah admitted, "but she'll be temporarily deaf for a week."

The archer grinned, "Good, she deserves it. So, ah, how are things?"

"Uuuuuh, what?"

"Well, we always talk about League stuff so I thought that maybe you'd want a change of topic."

She blinked, "Uh, well, I guess...So how 'bout them Gotham Knights?"

"Good. Their doing good..." An akward pause filled the air at the table they were sitting at.

"So I was talking today to Terrific when-aw geez, sorry, Di I really tried."

The blond laughed, "It's okay, we just really enjoy our jobs. So what did Teriffic say?"

"Oh, he accidentally let it slip that he was going on a date with Mari, her first since breaking up with GL."

**_Now_** she was interested, gossiping about the Leagues couples was one of the most populars thing to do on the Watch Tower. "So where's he taking her?"

Ollie stifled a laugh, "Some pizza joint in Baltimore, I heard."

Di cracked up, "He, he's taking A-ha, super-model to a *snort* pizza joint!"

"Yep! Ha-ha!" He laughed until he saw her wince and clutch her sides, "Hey, you O.K?"

She smiled slightly, "Just a little sore from Circe," She sat up, "But seriously, a **_pizza joint_**!"

* * *

"So where are we going?"

"Uuuuuuuuuh, where would you like to eat?"

"Q! I thought you planned this!" Helena exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well I was **_going_** to..." He started in defense.

"Buuuuut...?"

"I found the link between pizza sauce and the swine flu and got off track."

She rolled her eyes, "I guess were eating in, then."

"Alright, what would you like to eat?"

"Um, what do we have?"

"Boyardee, corn, eggs, butter, bread, beer, mozzarella, cereal-"

"That we can eat for **_dinner_**?"

"Uh, take-out menus?"

She glared, "Fine, but tomorrow were going grocery shopping, O.K?"

He shrugged, "Sounds fair, so what would you like, Chinese, Italian, Mexican?"

"Chinese sounds good, let's do that."

**An hour later:**

Helena was rolling on the floor clutching her sides, eyes shut and laughing hysterically, "A p-pizza place!"

Vic laughed, nodding his head, "Yes, and even _**I**_ know that's a bad call, for the worlds 3rd smartest man he isn't very bright."

She sat up grinning, "Oh, if **_you_** know than that's pretty bad. Remember our first date?"

He frowned, "Counting us hunting Mandragora or-"

"That doesn't count, I mean our first **_official_** date."

"Oh, uuuuuuh, well I thought it was a good idea at first..."

"It **_was_**," She said kindly, "it just didn't work out for us, I mean don't get me wrong it was sweet but taking someone to the beach to interrogate someone you think works for the illuminate probably wasn't the best idea for a first date."

He shrugged, "Eh, what can you do?" He smirked, "Besides I enjoyed our second date _much more_."

Her cheeks reddened slightly as she remembered the 'date', and that it lasted from night into the early morning before they both were unable to continue due to exhaustion. "Geez, Q, innuendo much?"

"Mmmmmm." For a moment they stood there in a moment of comfortable silence and thoroughly delicous memories.

She grinned wickedly, "Want to have another 'date'?"

For a second he stood there, speechless, before giving her a knowing smirk and taking her hand, "Let's." He suggested, pulling her towards the direction of the bedroom.

* * *

Far away Kent Nelson, better known as Doctor Fate, was staring at the book in his hands.

After the two heroines refused to be examined he had come back to his home and decided to do some research.

The inncantation was a siple yet rare one, and he had found it's purpose.

He had a feeling when the two women woke up the next morning they were going to be very confused.


	2. What The Hell Happend?

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Dinah Lance A.K.A the Black Canary woke up feeling very confused.

For one thing, she was sore, but not from Circe. This was the _**other**_ sore that, while usually pleasant, made no sense since she had gone home alone last night. Or had she?

She opened her eyes and almost screamed, she was laying on a mans bare chest, and that was **_not _**Ollie. Oh, God, she didn't cheat, right...?

The red-haired man began to wake and opened up his eyes half-way before giving her a sleepy smile, "Hello."

Her eyes went huge, she knew this man. This man was Vic, it was The**_ Question_**. He caught sight of her face and looked at her, concerned, "You alright?"

Oh, God, Helena was gonna_** kill **_her, and Ollie, oh, poor Ollie, what had she done? She managed to gain control of herself and quickly grabbed the sheet, covering herself as she bolted out of the bed.

"You Bastard!" She choked out through tears, "What did you to to me!"

He sat up and looked at her, alarmed and confused, "It was your idea!"

_**Her **_idea, "MY IDEA! DON"T YOU DARE BLAME THIS ON ME! GOD, I THOUGHT YOU **_LOVED_** HELENA!"

"I DO! I TELL YOU THAT I'LL THE TIME!"

"Then why the Hell did you sleep with **_ME_**?" She sobbed hysterically.

"Why did I-What the-, Aw Helen, please don't cry." He begged getting out of bed to comfort her, even though he was utterly confused beyond measure.

She looked at him getting out of bed naked, "PUT SOME PANTS ON!" She screamed through tears as she ran into the bathroom.

She sat there sobbing behind the door before hearing a knock, "Helena? Are you alright?"

"Go away!"

"Helena..."

"Stop calling me that, God, if your gonna cheat at least call me by my name!"

"Uuuuuuuuh, is this a game?" He asked uncertainly.

"NO! God, you BASTARD I'M DINAH!"

Dead silence, then, "Lance?"

"YES!" God, why wouldn't he leave her alone.

"...Um, could you look into the mirror?"

"Why?"

"Just do it." He sighed

She slowly looked up into the mirror in front of her and let out a scream as Helena's face stared back at her.

* * *

Helena Bertinelli, or Huntress, woke up feeling sore all over except where it was welcome.

_Damn, I don't remember fighting Circe and getting this beat-up, _She smirked as the memories of last night flooded back, and she opened her eyes hoping to see Vic.

She frowned, this wasn't even his _**sheets**_. She sat up and looked around, what did he refurnish the room? She dismissed the thought, she might've been...occupied last night but she knew this wasn't the right bed.

She looked around, hoping to see Q, but no such luck. She had a quick moment of panic wondering if she committed adultery before remembering specifically screaming 'Vic' last night.

So what the Hell was happening?

She got out of the bed and saw with relief she was clothed, but then got worried. Did she get **_paler_**? Her normally mocha-colored skin was very pale.

She looked at the door, attached to it was a mirror, and almost screamed.

Dinah was there! Maybe she could clear this up, she opened her mouth to say something when Dinah did at the exact same time, so she closed it so as not to be rude. Dinah did the same.

_The Hell...? _Thought Helena, she blinked, so did Dinah, she lifted her hand to her face, Dinah copied her.

Then it hit her, that was a **_mirror_**, she was **_Dinah! _**Or at least Dinah's body, a thought struck her. Where the Hell was her body? Where the hell was Dinah?

She let out a slow, shaky breath, and went to find a phone.

* * *

**A/N So do you like it? Any suggestions?**


	3. Jumping To Conclusions

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

* * *

Dinah (at least she was Dinah on the inside) looked at the mirror in horror.

_What the Hell is going on! _She thought frantically, staring at the reflection in terror.

She was **_Helena_**, at least on the outside. That, in some messed-up way, did make sense though. Vic had called her Helen this morning, and acted like there was nothing wrong with the situation, which there totally was.

He knocked again, "Hel-I mean Dinah, are you okay?"

"I-I think so, just a bit shocked. Do you have anything I-uh, Helena could wear?"

"I believe so." A couple minutes later he knocked again and she opened the door a crack taking the clothes from him.

"Your being awfully quiet." She commented while pulling on a shirt.

"Not used to Helen not wanting me to watch her change."

"I'm not Helen, I'm Dinah."

"Hurm. So how did this happen, exactly?" He asked after an awkward pause.

"I don't know, last night I was on my date with Ollie after fighting Circe and-" She groaned, realizing what must have happened. She stepped out of the bathroom past Q and walked into the small kitchen.

"Well at least now I know how I got this way." She sighed before turning to face him. She was glad he'd put on pants, Helena's body was **_veeeeery_** attracted to his, and him being naked hadn't really helped. She fought back a grin, at least now she understood what Helena saw in him, he was _big, _and didn't look to bad shirt-less.

"I wonder where Helena is." He murmured trying very hard not to look at his lovers body.

"I wonder where **_I_** am, well, my body." She sighed.

"Helen's probably in your body." He was worried, not wanting anything to happen to her. "Uuuuuuuh, I need to be on the Watch Tower in a few minutes for monitor duty," He confessed, "do you mind, or...?"

She sighed, "Yeah, whatever, it's fine."

* * *

Helen looked at the phone, trying to decide who to call.

A beep came from the dresser, and she looked over to see Dinah's com-link. She walked over and picked it up, holding it to her ear, "Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"Canary? You did not show up for your shift, are you all right?" Asked J'onn.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiine," She lied, "Could you beam me up in 5?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." She hung up, going to the Watch Tower seemed to be the best bet, all those super-powered freaks, someone had to be able to help her, right?

She wondered what Q was doing, and just where exactly her body was. She hoped her soul didn't like, split or something, that would just make this situation A billion times more complicated.

Suddenly the familiar tingle of being teleported consumed her and a few seconds later she was in Justice League HQ, floating in the Universe.

She got off the plat-form and started walking around, looking for someone to help her. Then she spotted Q typing at a million miles an hour on his laptop at one of the tables, she fought back the urge to run up and throw her arms around him and instead walked over to him as casually as possible.

"Question?"

His head jerked up, "Canary...?"

"So, um, how's Helena?"

"She's...fine, how are you?"

_Screw secrecy and subtleness, this is going nowhere! _"Q, Babydoll, it's me."

"Huntress...?" He started hopefully.

"Well, kind of, on the inside, at least."

"How can I be sure?" He asked suspiciously, "Prove it."

She rolled her eyes, "Uuuuuuuh, how am I supposed to do that, exactly?"

"Hurm. Tell me something only she would know."

"Uuuuuh, your real names Vic, I put peanut butter on my Oreos, which you think is disgusting, and you have a weak-spot right behind your left ear."

She could feel him smile behind the mask, "I'm convinced-" She cut him off with a fierce hug, momentarily forgetting she was in Dinah's body.

The other heroes in the Watch Tower stopped and stared at them with _'Uuuh, what the Hell?' _expressions on their faces.

Q gave a slight cough, "Um, Helena..."

She suddenly became aware of all the stares the two were getting, and she immediately dropped her arms to her sides. "Right, um, sorry."

"It's alri-" He was cut of by an angry voice.

"What the Hell!" A **_very _**pissed and upset Green Arrow shouted, "What the fuck are you two doing!"

* * *

Oliver Queen had been having a lousy day.

His alarm clock hadn't gone off, so he had been late for his shift on the Tower, then they gave him **_double. monitor. duty_**, and on top of all that he had walked in to find his girlfriend hugging the **_Question,_** of all people, like her life depended on it.

"OH, um, Arrow, hi!" Called 'Dinah' stepping away from Vic.

He walked over to them scowling, "You never answered me, what the Hell is going on? And why didn't you answer your phone, I was worried about you."

"Oh, well, I was just...uh-"

"She was helping me test a theory for the conspiracy." Cut in Question.

Ollie looked at him skeptically, "And that was...?"

"If OldSpice possesed a chemical that while making women want you physically causes you to loose brain cells."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," He turned to 'Dinah', "so are you ready?"

"For what?"

"What do you mean for what? We've been planning this for months!"

"Uuuuuuuuuum, planning what?"

"A weekend getaway, remember? It's going to be really romantic and, uh, ya' know..._intimate_."

'Dinahs' eyes went huge and she made an '_Oh crap!' _face, "Uuuuuum, Ollie, there's something I should probably tell you"

He looked at her, concerned, "What is it Pretty-bird?"

She made a face, "I'm not exactly myself today..."

* * *

Circe watched the two mortals below as they tried to explain the situation to Oliver Queen with a smile on her face.

This was **_fun_**, almost as good as turning that Amazonian brat into a pig.

Then she got a positively wicked idea, why not switch some _**other**_ humans souls, that would be _**very **_amusing.

She smiled, beginning to plan out who would switch with who.

* * *

**A/N So who do you think should switch with who?**

**A/N Read and review, it makes my day. **


	4. Of All The People On The Planet

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

**Trickster91- Thank you, and been there, done that.**

**FlyingSolo365- Yeah, she was pretty freaked out, and that's a really good idea.**

**yellowstar128- Thank you :D**

**Cooper101- Yeah, GL/HG are a thing in this story.**

**LordFrieza- Dude you had me cracking up! I liked it, might use it. Are you going to update the Vegas story soon? I really love it.**

**KnightWatcher- Geez, you have one warped mind, and too late, Ollie already did.**

* * *

Wally West opened his eyes and stared at his white ceiling.

Wait, white? That wasn't right, his ceiling was _grey_, so what the Hell was happening?

A warm body suddenly stirred next to him and laid their head on his chest, sighing contently as they rubbed it. "Mmmmmmm, Good morning my Knight."

Wally almost screamed, that was **_not_** Linda's voice, that was...

Diana looked at him lovingly, and continued rubbing him. Oh, Gods, Bruce was gonna kill him!

"Uuh- um Diana," Huh, his voice sounded weird, though that was the least of his problems at the moment, "I don't know what happened last night but-"

"Oh, don't you?" She asked, crawling on top of him.

Then he realized she was naked, and before he could stop himself he thought two things: A, Even though Bruce would kill him doing a quickie with Wondy might be worth it, and B, Linda was gonna kill him.

_What the Hell happend last night? _He thought, then noticed the mirror on the dresser and almost peed himself, he was freak'n **_Bruce!_**

"Gah!" He shouted jumping from the bed. Oh, this couldn't be happening **_again, _**one wind-swap with Lex and being temporarily bald should have been enough punishmment.

Diana looked at him amused, "You do not want to?" She asked sitting up, and he was pretty sure he started drooling when he caught sight of her chest completely exposed in all it's glory.

"Well..."

She grinned and wrapping the sheet around her got up and walked over to him, nuzzling his cheek.

"D-Diana?" He gulped, "I-I need to tell you something." He stuttered as she started to nibble his ears

"What?" She whispered.

"Uh, well it's...just, I'mWallytheFlashnotBruceTheBat!"

* * *

"So that's basically what happened." Finished 'Huntress' after being teleported to the Watch Tower.

"So...you're, ah, Huntress now?" Asked Ollie in disbelief.

"And she better take damn good care of my body!" Declared Helena in Dinah's body, "Because once this is sorted out I'm really gonna need it."

"It would be a relief to all of us," Added Question, "this situation has already caused enough trouble."

"Ooooooh, yes!" Agreed Dinah, "I thought I cheated on you hon." She whispered walking over to Ollie and leaning against his chest.

"Ahem." Coughed Question, not enjoying the sight of his girlfriends body leaning against another man.

"Sorry." 'Helen' apologized, cheeks reddening slightly as Q's communicator went off.

"Question, go ahead. Are you sure? And no one else can? Alright, thank you J'onn." He hung up with a sigh, "All magic using members are on a mission to stop Morgan La fey." He explained, "We don't know when they'll be back."

"So, were stuck like this?" Asked 'Dinah'.

"Apparently."

"Well, this shouldn't stop us from doing our jobs!" Declared 'Helen', "You two will just have to help Helena and I out, Okay?"

'Dinah' looked at Q skeptically, "You up for that Baby doll?" He nodded.

"Alright then," She sighed, "here goes nothing."

* * *

Bruce Wayne woke up hoping to feel A nice, warm Amazonian body curled up next to him.

Instead, he got dirty sheets, seriously desperate hunger pains, and hideously grey ceiling.

Oh, and he was in **_Wally's_** body, of all the people on the planet he just **_had_** to get stuck in the kids.

He went into the kitchen and while he was wolfing down a fridge worth of food he almost choked to death at a terrifying thought: If he was in Wally's body, then Wally was probably in **_his_** body, in bed, with a naked **_Diana._**

The kid had better watch himself, because if he so much as took a peak...

He sighed, when this whole mess was over he was going to kill Wallace Rudolph West.

* * *

Mari woke up smiling, after a not-so-great date with Terrific, Greg A.K.A Vigilante had asked her out and she happily accepted.

It had been the best night of her life. _Guess I better thank him, _She thought rolling over on his chest. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets, the person she woke up to was, "John?" She whispered.

_No, no, no, oh God, no! _She thought, it had taken a lot to tell John goodbye, and the weeks following the break-up had been some of the worst of her life. Until she met Greg, oh poor, sweet, Vig, what was he going to think of her!

She rolled off of John, noticing something warm and heavy on her back. She looked at it in horror, she had _**wings!**_ Then she looked at the mirror and almost had a heart attack, she was **_Shayera!_**

_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! _She thought frantically.

Then John woke up.

* * *

**A/N Read and review, any suggestions or things you'd like to see happen?**


	5. Toy Story

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

**valevilandra- I try.**

**FlyingSolo365- Ohmycheese, yes I did!**

**yellowstar128- He-he, I liked that switch to:)**

**Cooper101- I'll try to do my best so your brain doesn't break:) **

**KnightWatcher- She's practically in tears laughing at what she's done to them all.**

**Reader- Okay!:D**

**Trickster91- I know, way to start A day, huh?**

* * *

J'onn J'onzz was considered to be the most unfazeable, calm, level-headed person (well, Martian) on the entire Watch Tower, A title which he proudly held.

Apparently that title didn't quite apply to this situation, so many angry people with angry thoughts, he felt like he was having a migraine, and Martians couldn't even **_get_** migraines.

He tried to listen to them all at once:

"-We supposed to get back?"

"You'll never guess what I saw this morning!"

"WALLY!"

"Kidding, Diana!"

"Swear to God I almost wet myself-"

"Thought I cheated-"

"That Mari was a wee bit crazy-"

"And just after I was beginning to get over him-"

"SILENCE!" J'onn commanded, and the group stood there in stunned silence, not used to hearing the Martian showing emotion, much less anger.

"Just because you have a small problem-"

"**_Small, _**partner when I got up this here morn'n the little lady almost broke my arm!" Cut in Vigilante, referring to Shayera switching bodies with Mari.

The group all made sounds of agreement and started sharing their previous experiences from the morning when the switch had occurred.

**_"As I was saying,_**" J'onn continued, annoyed, "we will all continue doing our jobs until this...situation is corrected, understood?"

The look he gave them after that statement made even Batman feel a little afraid.

* * *

Helena frowned as she once again brushed a piece of blond hair out of her face. _How the Hell does Blondie fight with hair in her face all the time? _She thought, kicking a robber in the face.

Q was a few feet next to her throwing a series of punches at another one, she smirked, taking a few seconds to study his butt. Suddenly another attacker jabbed her with an uppercut sending her spiraling back. She turned to look at him, furious, and kicked him letting out a loud Gai and momentarily forgetting she was in Dinah's body.

The men were thrown back and sent catapulting into crates. Q walked over to them and bent down to check their pulse, "They're not dead. Slightly paralyzed...but not dead."

'Canary' threw up her hands, "THAT'S IT! I am **_done _**with the blonds body! I am calling Inza and I am holding her hostage until Fate comes and fixes this whole damn mess!"

"And risk loosing the 3rd dimension to Morgan Le fay?" Question asked skeptically.

"SO WHAT YOU _**WANT**_ ME TO BE STUCK IN DINAH'S BODY!" She shrieked, annoyed and hurt.

"No. I want you to be you again." He said, his voice softening.

"And you think _**I **_don't?" She sighed, walking towards him and leaning against his chest. His body went stiff and he loosely hugged her, his arms barely touching her.

She inwardly sighed. She couldn't really get mad at him for not wanting to hug Canary, but on the other hand it was _**her**_, kind of...mostly...on the inside, and that's what counts most!

"I wonder what Ollie and, er, Dinah are up to?" He wondered out loud.

* * *

Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance (Well, Huntress on the outside, Dinah on the inside) were currently in a very heated debate.

"-That you should fight like this!"

"I can fight just fine, Ollie!"

"But you're always saying how she's such a lousy fighter and her form is terrible and she's-"

"But I'm her, so I'll fix it!"

"That barely makes sense!"

"Well I'm going on patrol while you figure it out, 'kay?"

"Alrig-Hey, waitaminu- DINAH!"

"What?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, is that so bad?" He asked quietly.

Damn. How was she supposed to respond to that? Why did he have to be so caring anyway, the one time she needed him to be selfish and pig-headed he was concerned and positively clingy.

"Ugh, on the inside I'm bleeding sympathy." She grumbled, "You know, Ted would let me, maybe I should call him..."

Ollie flinched, remembering the beating he got last time he went toe-to-toe with Wildcat, "Well if you think you can handle it..."

_Works every time, _"I think I can manage."

* * *

"I am darkness, I am vengeance, I am _**Batman!**_" Wally mimicked, doing his best Bruce impression.

Being in his body was so **_annoying, _**the man had a billion meetings a day and barely got a cat nap. Speaking of cats, he was still kind of hoping Catwoman might meet up with him, try to seduce him, succeed, ect.

There were some **_serious _**perks, though. People swooning over him and catering to his every desire, women falling all over him, seeing Diana naked, being crazy rich, taking the bat-jet out for joyrides...

Why the Hell was Bruce always so mopey anyways, he had a great life! The only thing that could make this better was-

"Your, ah, triple-scoop chocolate sundae with sprinkles, sir." Alfred said handing him the ice cream.

"Thanks Jeeves!"

"I dare say, when Master Bruce finds out what you've been putting into his body he will not be pleased."

"See," Wally said through A mouth full of dessert, "what I think is A, it won't kill him to live a little, and B, he'll be to pissed about Diana."

The old Butler chuckled, "You will be, as Ms. Hol said, 'The Fastest man alive with A limp' if I am not mistaken."

"Yeah, probably, can I get some Calamari?"

"I am glad to see this talk had an effect on you." Alfred commented dryly.

* * *

"So, how are things?"

"What?"

"You know, how are things going? I heard you got together with Greg."

"I'm fine, John, really."

John did his best not to roll his eyes. The women could be more stubborn than Bruce sometimes. "I'm just trying to make conversation, Mari, not start A fight."

Mari (Shayera, Mari in Shayera, whatever) looked at him, "Did I say you were?" She asked coolly.

"Well we haven't talked since the, uh..."

"Break-up." She finished, "You can say it, John. Besides, it was for the best, I'm really happy with Greg, especially his taste in movies." She teased.

"Old Yeller is A classic, better than all that sparkling vampire crap they have now." He huffed.

"I know, I know, real men don't sparkle, like you always say. But he hates those too."

"Than what does he like?"

"Jealous?"

"W-What! No I just was curious, can't A guy ask A question!" He exclaimed.

"Hmmmm, whatever you say." She murmured, unconvinced. For a few minutes they stood there in awkward silence.

"So what's his favorite movie?"

"...Toy story."

* * *

**A/N Read and Review, and if your hating on Toy Story I don't want to hear it, that movie made me cry.**

**A/N A Gai is the cry people make when their fighting, you know that crazy shout they give in all those Karate movies.**


	6. How was it?

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

**LordFrieza- Wally is trying to be a player, J'onn needs an Aspirin, Vic is kinda uncomfortable with women (except Helen) so he doesn't really know what to do, Originally I was going to pair Mari with Terrific , but it seems like most people like her better with Vig so I grew partial to that instead and you were right with the good morning thing, I considered switching Clark and Lois but I don't want to confuse everyone with so many switches.**

**FlyingSolo365- A Gai is the name of the shout, and dang you've got a serious mouth on you!:)**

**yellowstar128- Glad to make your day:D**

**Cooper101- This story must be better than I thought if it made you so excited!**

**KnightWatcher- I loved the JGA, they were so corny! **

* * *

Circe was seriously considering cancelling her cable package. This was so much **_better_**, the funniest thing she'd seen in centuries! The mortals reactions when they became aware of the switch: priceless!

All of their reactions were hysterical: 'OH, GOD! I CHEATED!' 'What the Hell...' 'What did I do last night!' 'GET OFF ME GREG!', if she hadn't been immortal she'd of died of laughter.

Thank Zeus she had them all recorded. She smirked as she watched them all go tit-for-tat with each other, this was going better than she'd hoped.

* * *

"Remind me to call the school since they're going to need someone to sub for me, 'kay." Helena called over to Vic while she absent mindedly stretched out on the couch.

"Already done." He replied, typing a thousand miles an hour at his computer.

"Okay then, soooooo..." She started staring at him curiously.

He looked up from his computer, "What?"

She bit her lip trying to decide how to best phrase the question, then decided to just blurt it out. "Do you like me?"

He looked at her surprised and slightly confused, "Of course, I already told you that at the docks, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, genius, I meant do you like me in Dinah's body?"

He fidgeted, distinctly uncomfortable, "What do you mean?"

"I mean are you attracted to Dinah's body?" She explained.

"No, of course not!" He exclaimed, alarmed.

"So, you're not attracted to her at all? You don't think she's good-looking?" She asked suspiciously.

"W-Well she _**is **_attractive, but-"

"WHOA, _**You think **__**she's**_ **_attractive_**!"

"W-Well I suppose, to someone else, but-"

"WAIT, so your _**not **_attracted to her?"

"Of course I'm not attracted to you I-"

"WAIT, SO NOW YOUR NOT ATTRACTED TO ME!" She screamed, outraged.

"W-What, wait, NO I-"

"Whatever, Q, I'm gone." She muttered, walking out of the room.

"Helen! Wait!" He called desperately, getting up to follow her.

"Why? Wanna sleep with Dinah?" She seethed, "Get over yourself."

"Helena!" He cried, grabbing her by the arm and she jerked back, as if stunned.

**_"What?"_** She growled trying to hide her sadness.

He took her by the hands and pulled her close, "I'm an idiot."

"Yes," she said, her voice softening, "you are."

"I know," He mumbled holding her close despite his discomfort, "I'm sorry. And Helen?"

"Mmmmmm?" She mumbled feeling better than she had since this whole mess started.

"I love you."

She smiled, "Love you to, babe."

* * *

"So _**that's**_ how you use these things!" Mari cried flapping 'her' wings.

"Yeah, it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Admitted Shayera with a grin. "Just don't forget to glide or you'll wear yourself out."

For a few minutes they sat there in an awkward silence.

"So... I heard you started going out with Greg, he seems nice."

"He's very sweet," Mari said, "and his accent drives me crazy."

Another uncomfortable silence, "...So did you really try to break his arm this morning?" Mari asked curiously.

"Yeah, kind of," The former HawkGirl admitted, "He seemed _**very**_ confused that I didn't want to...relive the night before. Honestly, I was pretty upset that I went through so much getting John back than I cheated on him."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, it was like 'I finally got over you, and now were in bed in the morning!' I mean, I practically had a heart attack!"

The two women stood there, laughing.

"So," Shayera said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "just how great was he?"

Vixen almost colapsed from laughter, "Pretty damn great!"

* * *

"So Bratman, I've got you again!" Laughed Joker hysterically.

"Dude, did whatever scientist who made you drop your test tube while you were forming?" Asked 'Batman'.

The Joker looked at him in disbelief, "A **_joke_**! Did you just make a joke!"

"Uuuuhh, I was kinda serious." Admitted Bruce (who was really Wally inside of Bruce). He deepened his voice, "Batman doesn't joke!"

The Joker looked at him suspiciously, "You're not BATMAN!"

"W-What, oh, you are crazy, I mean come on, you see this suit! Of course I'm Batman!" Wally exclaimed.

"I AM CRAZY AND YOU'RE NOT BATMAN!" Shouted Joker.

"Definitely crazy." Muttered Wally under his breath.

"DIE NOT-BATMAN!" He shrieked, aiming a gun at him.

_I hope this button does something,_ Wally thought hopefully as pressed a random button.

A small laser shot out, knocking the gun out of Joker's hands. "VICTORY!" Shouted Wally punching the clowns face with a smile.

"And they say not planning means failure."

* * *

**A/N Couldn't resist some H/Q fluff**

**A/N Read and review**


	7. Dandy

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

**Marc Ello- I try, I rarely succeed, but I try!**

**FlyingSolo365- I know I TACOS! can be random to sometimes.**

**yellowstar128- On it!**

**Cooper101- I like Shayera and Vixen interactions, like when they were both talking about John in that one episode.**

**KnightWatcher- He he, that was a fun conversation to write:)**

**Razzmatazz Girl- Sorry 'bout the caps, I do that to show emphasis or a change of tone, thanks by the way:D**

* * *

"Well, well, well, Flash, it seems as though I've caught you again!" Bragged Mirror Master.

The Flash said nothing, just stood there with a serious expression on his face. Mirror Master glared at him curiously, "What? No witty comeback? No sarcastic remark or unfunny joke?"

'Flash' raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

_What's he trying to pull here? _"I suppose your just in awe of my superiority, eh?" Nothing, nada, he didn't even make a face. Was he loosing his touch? Master looked at him skeptically, "Are you sick or something? Lost your voice?"

"..."

"Don't just sit there!"

"..."

"ANSWER ME!"

"..."

"WHAT? I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH!"

"..."

"DOES MY BREATH SMELL? MY COSTUME NEED TO BE WASHED?"

Nothing, then, "If you think your going to get away with this then you're even dumber than your name." Bruce replied tonelessly. _The kids villians are almost as bad as he is._

Mirror Master gawked for a moment, "My name is _**not **_dumb!" he ranted walking around in a circle, "If anything **_yours_** is! I mean the _**Flash**_, what the Hell does that even mean? Your desperate enough to go around stripping for people? I mean seriousl-"

A punch to the face inturupted him as a set of hands cuffed him at super-speed before tying him to a streetlamp.

'Wally' turned to face him, his arms crossed with a scowl on his face, "The police force will be here momentarily." He said flatly before speeding off.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Called Mirror Master, "BATMAN OR SOMETHING!"

* * *

"Dinah's being completely unfair about this." Oliver Queen complained.

"Helena's got a whole drawer of unfair." Muttered his face-less companion.

Ollie gave a snort before continuing, "She's been acting moodier too, you think when they switched bodies they also switched personality's?" He asked.

"Doubtful." Said The Question.

Queen glared at the detective before continuing, "You know, she almost bit-off my head when I very nicely suggested that she stay home and cook for me and maybe clean up my apartment to keep herself occupied while she couldn't fight."

"And she said...?"

"Well she didn't so much as _say_ as scream and almost break my arm."

"Hurm. And you thought it was a good idea to order a feminist who knows multiple martial art forms to go cook and clean for you was a good idea, why, exactly?"

"I wanted her to have something to do while she was off-duty!" The archer cried defensively, "How was I supposed to know she would want to keep fighting?"

Q chuckled slightly, " You _have _been dating for over a year," He pointed out, "I don't think even _Flash_ would be that ignorant."

Oliver glared, "OH, because you just _know _Helena so well that you didn't think she was acting strange by bursting into tears, and screaming at you, and asking why the Hell you slept with her when you said you loved her?"

Vic stiffened and asked, "So she told you, I take it?"

"Uh-huh!" Queen declared happily, "Dinah told me everything, some detective you are!"

_Damn, _"Well you were just _so _quick to realize your girlfriend wasn't even your girlfriend! '_What are you two doing!_' You thought we were having an affair!" He accused.

"Oh well excuse me for not thinking that since my girlfriend was hugging another man like there was no tomorrow that she_ must have _switched bodies! How illogical of me, stupid, stupid Ollie!"

"Well _you_ are a blond." Question pointed out with a smirk.

"OH SHUT-IT, at least I have a _face!_" He retorted triumphantly.

"I do, Blondie, it's a _mask_!"

"I, well, it's-GO TO HELL YA' LOON!" Ollie shouted.

"Dumb blond." Muttered Vic.

* * *

"This sucks." Grumbled John.

"Why? You used to date Mari. It can't be _that _bad just sitting next to her." Pointed out Shayera.

"It's not...bad," John said, "Just _reeeaaaaly _awkward."

"Why?" She asked innocently batting her eyelashes, "Miss this body a bit? Wanna take it for a test-run?"

He glared at her, "Enough, alright. I chose _you_, remember?"

She frowned, "You didn't answer my question."

He sighed, "I'm not attracted to her, okay? But I _used_ to be so it's a little uncomfortable." He explained.

"Well _that _was convincing." She gushed, "I am now 100% convinced you aren't hot for Mari's body, John Stewart you smooth-talking-devil, you!" She rolled her eyes, "You _can_ tell me, you know."

"Weeeeeell, maybe, just a _liiiiiiittle_ bit." He admitted.

"Oh, are you now?" Shayera growled standing up, "JOHN STEWART YOU SEX-HUNGRY PIG, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"WAIT! YOU _**TOLD**_ ME TO TELL YOU IF I WAS!"

"AND YOU WERE DENSE ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY DO IT!"

"W-well yeah, I mean you told me to-"

"WHEN A WOMAN ASKS YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY TELL HER!" She screeched.

"WELL THEN WHAT'S THE POINT OF ASKING!"

"REASSURANCE!"

"WELL _THAT'S _NOT PSYCHOTIC! AND YOU WONDER WHY GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!"

"GAH! I CAN'T TALK TO YOU WHEN YOUR LIKE THIS!" She declared storming off.

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!" He shouted back.

"So, how are things going with the switch?" Asked Bats-who-was-Wally-on-the-inside sitting on a chair with his feet up, eating a sandwich.

"Dandy." Growled John giving him a glare.

* * *

**A/N Read and review, I'm open to ideas.**


	8. Wondyful

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

_Authors Note: It may be a while until I continue since I'm wrapping up 'A New World' which __is basically what happened to The Lords' Earth after the League left. I'm also reading this really good H/Q fic called 'Russians', which I recommend. I'll probably update in about two weeks._

**ChristinaWasHere- Cool, A lot of people seem to like the Joker scene, he's so wonderfully crazy you just have to love that clown:)**

**FlyingSolo365- He he, this is so fun to write.**

**balletangel19- Yep, it's driving him crazier than Wally does:D**

**Cooper101- Sorry, I do that when people are yelling.**

**KnightWatcher- Duct tape, because that is the answer to life. It fixes everything, even broken old men stuck in mirrors.**

**Guest- Don't apologize! I had a bit of writers block and you pretty much cured it:)**

**multi-obsessed- Me to, they're my favorite couple ever!, And thanks for the feed-back on the M.M/Flash conversation.**

* * *

Circe smiled at the scenes below her; John Stewart being yelled at by Shayera for being an insensitive ass, Black Canary attempting to teach children in a classroom, a somewhat scared looking Question trying to desperately calm down Huntress before she accidentally blew up their apartment because her students parents were complaining about her. Wally West acting like an imbecile in a room full of rich executives, and a normally full Bruce Wayne going insane trying to keep-up with Flashs' metabolism.

She really did do good work.

Her gloating was interrupted by a rather furious voice calling out "CIRCE! YOU ARROGANT WITCH COME OUT HERE OR ZEUS HELP ME-"

She inwardly sighed, "Hello Aphrodite."

The love Goddess glared at her, "Hello? That's all I get? I go through centuries of trying to match up souls with their mates and spend just as long trying to get them to meet each other, and if you think I do this because I am bored then you really are an arrogant little witch!"

"Nice to see you to." She commented dryly.

But the Goddess wasn't done, "As I was saying," she continued rather rudely. "I did not go through all this trouble just so you can screw it up because of a petty argument that happened _centuries _ago! Hera, do you know how hard it was to get the Amazonian and Wayne together? That man was so stubborn that if she wasn't Wonder Woman I doubt it would have ever even happened!"

"Hmph." Huffed Circe, beginning to feel insulted.

"-Is to even **_make _**soul-mates? You think finding someone else's perfect half is easy? Hera, give me strength, like that one face-less man, what's his name...uh...QUESTION, that's it! He's paranoid, messy, suspicious of everything, and is completely insane! Do you have _any _idea how hard it was to match him up? Much less find someone who was attracted to him at all? He better be on his knees every day thanking the Gods for Huntress, I swear that women must have more patience than..." She trailed of to catch her breath.

"But NO, because despite all my efforts _**you**_ feel it necessary to mess it all up by switching their minds!"

Circe smirked, "Well, _technically_ I switched their bodies-"

Aphrodite's face turned bright red with rage, "You insolent little Goddess, you **_dare_** to challenge an Olympian!"

"No, I invite you to sit and watch their attempts to ease the situation with me in HD."

"I will watch for five minutes," Aphrodite conceded, "and judge if you shall be allowed to continue."

**15 minutes later:**

"He-he thought she was having an _affair?_!" Choked out Aphrodite through tears of laughter.

"Yes," Laughed Circe, "I told you this was priceless!"

"Indeed it is," She agreed, "Alright, Circe, you may continue to torment the mortals and broadcast their exploits live in HD on Mount Olympus as long as I am allowed to stay here and make certain fate is not being tampered with."

"Good." Said Circe.

"So now what do we do?"

"Watch. Pass me the popcorn."

* * *

"You know what really bites about this whole situation?" 'Batman' asked.

John snorted, "Do you mean that Shayera thinks I'm still into Mari or the fact that Mari pretty much hates me?"

Wally pouted, "That has nothing to do with my question."

John rolled his eyes, "Uh, what really sucks about this situation?"

"Think about it, all of the beautiful women on this Tower and I get switched with Batman. I mean _come on,_ Mr. Uptight-stick-up-his-but-to-smart-for-me-rich-boy-emotional-hazard Wayne? I could have switched with _Fire; _that hot, babe from Brazil! Or Diana, mmmmmm, _that _would have been wondyful." He finished off dreamily.

"Wondyful?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, 'cause she's Wonder Woman and, uh...Yeah, that was lame." He finished.

"Huh, so how are things going being_** the**_ Bruce Wayne?"

"Great!" Wally exclaimed enthusiastically. "I've got women swooning over me, more money than even Bats can count, and there are a_ lot_ of parties!"

He grinned wickedly, "Actually, we were in this meeting thingy and I was getting really bored so I just stood up and asked all the old men there if they could honestly say they wanted to be here or if they would rather be on an island in the Bahamas. So after they got over the utter shock of me talking they were like, 'no duh!', and I was like 'then let's go!'. So long story short we cancelled the board meeting and went to the Caribbean." He finished happily.

John stared at him for a moment before saying, "Wow, Wally that's really..."

"Wondyful?"

He blinked, "Yeah. Yeah, let's go with that."

* * *

Helena angrily picked up the phone, "Hello!"

"Hi! Geez, you sound pissed, what's wrong?" Asked Dinah.

"What's wrong?" Helena repeated, "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's what's wrong. What's wrong is I have a truck-load of parents calling me and complaining that I was acting strange and completely unacceptable today!"

"Hey! I tried, you try teaching classes of twenty when to use a comma and why ain't isn't a word and why eating glue is a _bad_ thing!" She cried.

"I _do!_ Five days a week!" Shouted Helena, "And I am amazed that in a single day you managed to swear out a ten-year-old, break a kids arm 'cause he was mouthing off, and destroy any little bit of a good reputation I had left!"

"Um, Helen, you might not want to scream to loudly..." Suggested Vic, who was sitting next to her on the couch in their apartment.

But Helena wasn't finished, "My record was bad enough already! I'm constantly late, missing school, falling asleep in the teachers lounge! But as if that wasn't bad enough I'm probably going to get _fired_ again for the third time in two years!"

"Helen..." Murmured Vic, beginning to get worried.

"I was already on thin ice! Now I don't even know if they'll take me back! And it's not like Gotham has some endless supply of schools you know!" She shouted reaching the height of her rant.

"So now I might be job-less, unemployable, and **_blonde_** until I **_DIE_** thanks to **_YOU!_**" She screamed accidentally using Dinah's powers.

XXXXX

**Dinah Lances' home:**

"Um...Helen?" Ventured 'Dinah' timidly into the phone.

"Is she still there?" Asked Ollie.

"No, no, the connection died. You don't think...I mean with my powers..." She trailed off, unsure.

Ollie shrugged, "Maybe, she sounded _**really **_pissed on the phone." A thought occurred to him, "Did you really swear out a kid?"

'Dinah' looked offended, "He called me a hot-Mama and slapped my butt, what was I supposed to do?"

"And did you break another ones arm?"

"So what if I did? Kids these days are rude!"

"..."

"What?"

XXXXX

**Vic and Helenas' apartment:**

'Helena' covered her eyes, "So how bad is it?"

"Well...The phones basically disintegrated, and our bedroom and living room are in the same room, which could be a problem if someone walks in..."

Helena groaned, wishing she could still yell and not worry about her apartment being blown-up. "What are the neighbors going to think after that scream?"

"You're _really_ enjoying it?"

She smiled slightly, "I kinda doubt that Q...Think we need to move?"

"Well will need to move the bed, at least."

"And the rest of our stuff?"

"Probably." Admitted Vic.

"When I find Circe, I'm gonna kill her."

"Can she even be killed? She's an immortal Goddess."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Okay, baby, work it now!" Cried 'Maris' photographer.

"C'mon baby, you are an animal, a _sexy, sexy, _sea animal!" He cried in a thick European accent that made Shayera wanted to rip his head off. He sounded like that Hispanic guy from The Simpson's with the annoying accent.

"How is a sea animal sexy?" Asked Shayera, confused.

"Oh, that no work for you, baby? Okay you be a naughty, naughty sea animal!" He cried. She made her best naughty sea animal pose. "No, no, now you look like dying home-less person." He sighed.

She glared at him. They were doing a swim suit shoot for Sports Illustrated: summer swimsuit addition. Despite being in the tiniest bikini she had ever worn (it was more like skimpy french lingerie), despite the fact that it was the middle of winter, despite the fact that they were in Maine, and despite the fact she had to go in the ocean, balance on sharp, pointy rocks while holding a knife in her mouth, she was supposed to look sexy.

How the Hell did Mari do this? She wasn't even sure how this made sense; she was supposed to be a lifeguard, and even though she wasn't human she was _pretty _sure lifeguards didn't walk around posing sexily with knives in their mouths. Or wear water proof lingerie

And if that idiot photographer told her to act like a 'sexy sea animal' one more time, she was going to rip off his-

"Okay, baby, come on and give me love!"

She gave him a glare that would have made Batman proud, "Okay, uuuh... maybe a little less anger than..." The Hawk-glare continued, " You know, is Okay, baby, I can work with anger! Now listen, you are an angry, _**angry**_ sexy sea animal!"

"For the love of God I am not a sea animal!" Exploded Shayera.

"Uh, baby, for the love of _Juan_ you will be!" He shouted back.

"Make me!" She growled.

"Okay, Juan cannot work in these conditions!" He cried storming off the set, "Juan is leaving! You diva, find someone else to shoot for you!"

"With pleasure!" She called after him. She turned to the set of people staring at her, mouths open. "What?" Asked Shayera. "Never seen a spoiled, diva model throw a hissy fit in a bikini before?"

* * *

**A/N Helena is a teacher, for those who don't know**

**A/N Read and Review**


	9. To Many West's

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

_Authors Note: I'm baaaaaaack! I also got a new photo ID that I found on Deviant Art, do you like it?_

**ChristinaWasHere- Yeah, Ollie and Vic are gonna sign them up:)**

**FlyingSolo365- Eh, I don't like Aphrodite, but I don't hate her. I really like Poseidon.**

**multi-obsessed- Thanks for the Mari/Shayera scene feedback, and I love 'Russians', we need more H/Q fics, either the next fic or the one I do after that is gonna be mainly on them.**

**Cooper101- We came from monkeys! That explains so much...**

**Knight Watcher- That was a lame attempt at humor to explain how Mirror Master got out of that mirror.**

**Guest- It's okay, H/Q is my favorite couple to:) And Wally just wanted to see one of them naked.**

**Kyer- Yeah, Wally's to much of a happy-go-lucky guy to worry about death-by-Bats.**

**Trickster91- *Blushes* Thank you!**

**Master Bleach- Cool, I will:)**

* * *

Superman looked around the board room, not quite sure how to carry on. J'onn was, as always, completely calm, John looked like he was going to break the neck of any poor soul who might try to talk to him, Batman had *his* feet up on the table and was playing with a pencil, Flash was staring daggers at anyone who looked at him, Diana kept glaring at Bruce's body, and Mari (Well, Shayera on the inside of Mari) looked like she was gonna kill the next person who so much as looked at her.

The silence came to a halt when 'Batmans' cell phone went off. "**_Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-BATMAN! Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-BATMAN!_**" the 60's theme music sang out through the hall.

Wally shrugged, gave a lop-sided grin, and answered, "Y'ello? Yeah, what's up? Ugh, VEGAS, are you serious! No, I'm not busy right now-" He was interrupted by the real Bruce grabbing the phone away from him and hanging up.

"You made that my ringtone!"

"YEAH! I figured you got bat-jets, bat-mobiles, bat-caves, why not a batty ring-tone?" He replied cheerfully.

"I hate that song! Dammit West!"

"Me West or Adam West?"

"BOTH OF YOU!"

"Now boys, let's save it for the playground." Chided Shayera.

"Pft, easy for you to say, you're a supermodel." Snorted Wally.

'Mari' reached for her mace underneath the table

"Alright that's enough!" Shouted Clark as he grabbed the former Hawk Girls' mace away from her hands and sat it next to the chair. "You're all acting like children!"

"Well you try being in someone elses' body since it's just such a flipping walk in the park!" Shouted Shayera. _If I could get my hands on my mace then they'd all shut up._

"I agree with Superman, it cannot be that difficult to deal with being in another persons body." Said Diana.

"Do you _hear _yourself Di?" Exclaimed Wally, "And what do you know, you're still in that wondyful body of yours!"

The real Bruce shot him a top-notch bat-glare while Shayera looked confused and asked, "Wondyful?"

"It's my new catch-phrase, you like it?" Asked Wally happily.

Shayera rolled her eyes while Diana scrunched her nose, a confused look flashing across her beautiful face. "The gods gave me the ability to understand any language, but I am confused. What does this 'Wondyful' mean?"

Wally looked at John.

John looked at Wally.

Wally gave a slight cough before explaining what the term meant. Diana looked strangely pleased, "So it is a compliment originating from my alias?"

"Yeah, usually used to describe ones body." Joked Wally, mimicking her older way of talking.

At this, Diana's eye-brow twitched in irritation, "You use my name as a vulgar way to describe ones body?"

"W-Well, usually just their chests but-"

"GAH!" Diana exclaimed slamming her fist on the table, "MEN, all the same! Even the **_BEST _**of you crave only a woman's body!"

As protests and yelling broke out through the room, Superman rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming along.

And Kryptonians couldn't even _get_ headaches.

* * *

"Well _that_ went well!" John said sarcastically. "Ugh, '_usually just their chests'_, what were you thinking Wally? You know if you weren't in Bruce's body she'd have beaten Shayera to the 'Fastest Man With a Limp' thing!"

"Hey! I was being honest!" Cried Wally defensively. "How was I supposed to know women don't like to be complimented on their size. Guys _love _it when women compliments them on how big _they_ are!"

John smacked him on the back of his head, "Man do you _hear_ yourself or is there a dome on your ears so sound doesn't get in?"

"Hey, lay-off! Okay, so I'm not exactly the smartest guy around when it comes to women-"

"Understatement of the century." Muttered John under his breath.

"But _anyways_ at least if I had one I'd be wearing the pants!"

"What the hell are you rattling about now?" John asked tiredly.

"Shayera's got you on a short leash, man! You can't even stand up for yourself or tell her to lay-off!"

"I don't get pushed around, and I am _not_ on a leash!"

"Whatever makes the tears stop buddy." Wally sighed sadly. "But I gotta go, Catwoman's breaking into a bank and well, he-he." He called walking away.

John blinked, trying to get that mental image out of his head. _I do wear the pants, right?_

* * *

"This was a great idea!" Gushed Mari-in-Shayera as she sat down.

"Yeah, this meeting of Women in Other Womens Bodies Discussing their Problems is now in order." Said Helena, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, we could be the WOW BDP's for short!" Joked the real Shayera.

"Wait a minute, why are you hear? You didn't switch with anyone." Accused Helen to the tall Amazonian next to her.

"Well, no," Admitted Diana. "But I am also feeling the effects of Circe's spell."

"How so?" Asked Dinah sitting down.

"Let it out honey!" Called Mari.

"Well," Started Diana, "It all started when I woke up next to Wally-"

"You slept with Flash!" Exclaimed Helena, half in joy, half in disbelief.

"NO, no," Diana corrected, alarmed, "Hera no. I woke up next to Wally in Bruce's _body."_ She clarified.

A collective "Ooooooooh..." rang out through the crowd. "But I was well, um, unclothed, and he, erm, saw my, uh, breasts." She finished red-faced.

"And what did he do?" Asked Helen eagerly.

"Well, he didn't really _do_ anything." Explained Diana. "He just really stood there babbling for a few moments while his jaw hung down."

The women all broke out into fits of laughter, even Diana had to admit it was funny.

"Why are men so fascinated by a woman's breasts?" Diana asked curiously. "I thought their purpose was to feed infants and little ones."

"Well that _may _be _a _purpose," Said Helen smirking. "But there are others."

"Ooooooh yes!" Laughed Dinah, "When Ollie first saw mine his eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of his head! I swear I heard him mutter 'they're real!' under his breath when he got to touch!"

Another round of laughter.

"Or-Or Greg!" Cried Mari, "He made this face like-" She made a dopey, amazed expression making her eyes grow huge. "And I swear I thought I caught him drooling, honest!"

They were practically in tears by this point.

"J-John!" Choked out Shayera. "I think he almost had a heart attack he was so excited! I mean his eyes grew, like, five inches!"

"I bet that's not all that grew." Muttered Helena under her breath with an evil grin.

At this point they _were _in tears.

"What about you Diana? How did Batsy-dearest react?" Asked Shayera trying to regain control of her facial muscles.

Diana pondered this for a second before answering, "I have never seen such a depressed man look so happy."

The other people in the restaurant were getting worried.

"W-What about you Helen?" Asked Dinah wiping a tear from her eye. "You've been awfully quiet."

The women all waited eagerly for her response. Helena smiled real big before answering, "For a guy with no face, he sure had on a dopey grin!"

The WOW BDP's all cracked up, none of them had laughed this hard in years.

"What can I say," Said Helena with a smile and a shrug. "He's a smart man to begin with..." She smirked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "And a genius in the bedroom."

"So mad-men are great in bed?" Asked Shayera as Helena laughed and nodded enthusiastically. "What about Marines?" Asked the Huntress.

"For such strict, up-tight men they really know how to let loose." She smirked. "What about cow-boys?"

"Lot's of fun," Grinned Mari, "I mean talk about giddy-up."

The other civilians were considering dialing 9-1-1, fearing the five beautiful women were going to suffocate from laughter.

"What about archers?" Asked Mari.

Dinah grinned, "As good as could be expected, I mean Ollie's kind of a womanizer." The women all nodded having heard of Arrows...tendencies. "But he has _such _great aim!"

The other customers were taking out their phones, just in case.

"But I'm not the only one dating a billionaire." Dinah said looking at Diana.

The Amazonian fidgeted uncomfortable. She was taught that if she was for whatever reason to become deeply involved with a man that such exploits of passion should be kept confidential. However..."Well, what can I say," She started with a grin. "He knows what to give and where to give it. Worlds Greatest Detective Indeed..."

"Come on," Wheezed Shayera after a few minutes of hysterical laughter. "Let's ditch before all of the other customers call an ambulance!"

As they left, several people hung-up their phones saying "Never mind."

* * *

**A/N Why do we say read and review? If you made it to the end then why don't we just say 'review'?**

**A/N Review, I don't feel very confident about this chapter for some reason...**


	10. It's Skirts That Matter

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

**-the-Green-Hornet- Well, if you watch some reeeeeaaaly old BTAS episodes it originally took place in like the 40's or 50's. DCAU time is really hard to pin, and I didn't really think about that besides that it would be funny.**

**amac1688- Thanks, and you gotta love the Flash!**

**Guest- Huh, a GUY version of the WOW BDP's? Never thought of that... might use it.**

**Cooper101- THanks! I don't feel so insecure now:)**

**SaphirWereTigrss- EPIC! I love that word to, especially when it's followed by fail:D**

**KaseyKay10- Please stop laughing and breath, I'm not making any money on this and can't afford a lawsuit:) JK!**

**Night Watcher- Yeah, but Wondy doesn't probally see it like that, otherwise she'd be like; _Hera!_**

**ChristinaWasHere- Innuendo: Where would we be without it?**

* * *

John tapped his fingers on table as he watched the TV with way to much interest.

"John, could you stop that?" Asked Shayera trying to hide her annoyance.

"Why should I? I can if I want to!" He snapped.

"Jeez, okay!" She exclaimed, startled by his reaction.

"Thank you."

Another round of silence.

Then the tapping returned.

"JOHN! I said stop, that's really annoying!" Shayera exclaimed now full ticked-off.

"How is that annoying? You can barely hear it!"

"Please, they can hear it in Toronto." Snorted Shayera.

"Damn it Shay, I can do what I want to!" He shouted angrily.

"I never said you couldn't!"

"YOU JUST DID!"

"What is your problem?" She demanded furiously, "You've been acting weird ever since that meeting with the other founding members!"

"I have not!"

"John, what's this really about?" She sighed. Sometimes it wasn't Wally who acted like a little kid.

"Nothing Shay, It's just-I, ugh-I NEED THE PANTS!" He exclaimed.

"The pants." She stated, eyebrows raised. "This is about you needing pants?"

"No, no, not _pants_, the _pants_!" He explained.

"Ooooooh, I, uh, see. You've gained weight and you're upset. Now, normally I'd expect this from Booster but-"

"NO! The pants of our _relationship_. And I am not getting fat!" GL declared.

"I. . . Didn't even know our relationship had clothes." _Earth is so strange sometimes..._

"No, no, not _real _pants. Metaphorical pants."

". . . Why do we need metaphorical pants?" _So **this **is how Diana must always feel!_

" I mean I need to be the man in our relationship." He sighed.

"As opposed to being, what, a toaster? John I'm the woman, what else _would _you be?"

" I mean I need to be the one who makes the decisions, settles the fights, punches guys for looking at you, that sort of thing."

". . . And this makes you a man because?"

"I, uh, it just does!"

"Aaaaaaalrighty, then. But I thought relationships were supposed to be equal."

"No, the guy is supposed to be in charge." John finished, feeling as though he won the debate.

Then Shayera started laughing, "That-That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"What? No it isn't!"

"J-John," She laughed wiping a tear from her eye. "Who picks out most of the furniture?"

". . . The woman."

"And who _really _decides if they're gonna have kids?"

". . . The woman." John reluctantly admitted, not liking where this was going.

"And who gets to make the other one sleep on the couch?"

John sighed, "The woman."

"And who usually with-holds sex?"

"Woman."

She looked at him curiously, "Well it sounds like the women do pretty much everything, so why do men like to pretend they're in charge?"

"Uuuuuuh..." John answered smartly.

She patted his cheek motherly, "It's who wears the skirt that's important, babe."

* * *

"Damn...West...changing my stupid..." Muttered Bruce angrily typing at super-speed on the Bat-Computer.

"Bruce...what are you doing?" Asked Diana.

"Getting revenge." He answered.

"I thought you said revenge was never the answer." Diana said, surprised.

"It may not be the answer, but in some cases it's an acceptable substitute." He responded tonelessly.

"Well, what are you doing to him?"

"It's going to be a surprise. A very unpleasant surprise for a certain speedster." He said with a slight grin.

"Is that all the answer I am going to be given?" Diana asked tiredly. That man really knew how to try her patience.

"Yes, for now." He stood up and cracked his knuckles. His stomach suddenly started growling very loudly, echoing eerily in the cave.

Diana looked at him accusingly, "Bruce! Have you been skipping meals again?"

In a flash (pun completely intended) he was back, his arms full of pizza boxes. "No, It's this damn metabolism of his, I'm always starving."

"Hmmm, may I join you?" She asked.

He gestured for her to sit down as he stuffed his face. Twenty seconds later, the food was gone. "That was romantic." She commented dryly.

"Sorry." He said not looking remotely remorseful. "Blame Wally."

* * *

"Q!" Helena called as she stepped through the door.

"In here!" He said from the living room.

She walked in the room and dryly asked, "Do you ever put that damn computer away?"

He looked up, a small grin on his face. "Only for important things."

She rolled her eyes. "Flatterer."

"Hurm, so what did you do today?"

"Oh, the usual. Try to get used to being in another body, ate my favorite food, discovered Dinah's body hates my favorite food, talked with the WOW BDP's-"

"What are WOW BDP's?" He asked, wondering if it was a new branch of government and if they had files he could hack.

"Women in other women's bodies discussing there problems." She explained, "It's basically a bunch of me and the other women who Circe swithched talking."

"Oh." He said, suddenly a thought struck him. "What types of problems?"

"Oooooh, you know. Trying to adjust to being in another body, figuring out how not to make things explode with other women's powers, men."

That got his attention. "What about men?" He asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you know, how you're all acting about the switch, why you like our chests so much, how you are in bed." She said casually.

He tried to think of a proper response to this. "What?" He asked unable to come up with something better.

"Well, Diana was talking about how Wally accidentally saw her naked and how he was practically drooling over her chest and we all started talking about how the rest of you guys acted."

". . . Including me?"

"Yep, _especially_ you." She said with a grin.

"Oooh. . . And, uh, what did you say?"

"Sorry, babe, that's top secret." She said with a smile.

_Damn_. "So you won't even tell _me_?" He asked sadly.

She simply shrugged with a sad smile on her face.

Another thought struck him, "And, er, did you, ah, talk about how I was in, um, bed?" He asked beginning to get worried. What if he wasn't good?

She nodded with an evil smirk spreading on her face.

"Oh." He said with his confidence hitting an all-time low. "And, er, how am I?"

She cocked her head thoughtfully to the side, "You know it's been so long I've forgotten." She gave a shrug as she sauntered out of the room. "I guess you'll have to remind me when I get my body back." She called.

Vic sat there, an unusual amount of worry and dread on his mind.

_Damn Circe._

* * *

"So what movies on?" Ollie asked as he sat down on the couch next to his teammate.

"I reckon it's gonna be one of 'em feminine ones." Said Vigilante.

"Crap." Muttered Ollie. He got enough of those with Dinah, for a kick-ass-bad-girl-feminist-martial-artist she sure liked sappy romances.

"Which one?" He asked almost fearfully.

"Ahhh, _The Notebook_, huh, it don't sound like a lady one."

"It is," Assured Arrow, his feeling of dread growing. "It's one of the most sappiest ones of all."

"Damn it!" Cried Greg smacking his leg. "Mari gone went and duped me!"

Oliver bit back a laugh and said, "Women tend to do that, but this stupid switch is making everything worse."

'Why ya' reckon that, Arrow?" Asked Greg.

Ollie sighed, "I've been dating Dinah for almost three years now, I think I can tell when she's acting differently."

The cowboys eyes widened, "My oh my, three years and you ain't proposed?"

Queen almost choked on his drink, "P-propose!" He squeaked.

Vigilante looked at him oddly, "Ain't that what a fellow's supposed to do when he loves a woman?"

"Then why haven't you proposed to Mari yet!" The archer demanded.

"We've only been dat'n a month!" He protested. "And she's still a bit upset 'bout that damn Stewart man pick'n the alien!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Cried Ollie, "No one proposes, deal?"

"Alright partner. Now what is this here movie about?"

"Uuuuuuh, I don't know I fell asleep." Ollie lied. In reality he had been the one to stay up watching the movie while Dinah fell asleep. It was just so sad, and that damn mother... He had to wipe away a tear or two when he heard, 'There's always a chance!' But he was taking that secret to the grave.

"Me neither." Sighed Vig.

Halfway through both men were fighting back tears.

* * *

**A/N Read and Review, it gives me joy:D**


	11. Moans, Groans, And Grunts

**A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.**

**-the-Green-Hornet- Thanks, I'm thinking you'll like this Wally scene, then.**

**FlyingSolo365- It should be, that's a perfect word to describe mushy stuff:D**

**Guest- *Blushes* Awwwww, I feel loved. . .**

**Cooper101- You gave me this idea for part of this chapter, I owe you one!**

**KaseyKay10- Ha-ha! And I'm on it:)**

**Night Watcher- Maybe she'll burn, maybe not. I haven't really decided yet.**

**ChristinaWasHere- Shame on them!**

**yellowstar128- Thanks, deep down those two always struck me as softies.**

**balletangel19- It's a secret, but I've already decided Wally's punishment from Bruce.**

* * *

Wally West (at least on the inside) was currently about to fulfill one of his life long goals.

Standing in boxers, socks, a white long sleeved shirt, and jet black sunglasses, he hit the stereo button to start.

The loud music began to play, and Wally positioned himself carefully, this had to be timed perfectly.

_'Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun... I take them old records off the shelf.'_ Wally slid down the wood floor hall in the manor in time with the music.

_'I sit and listen by myself,' _Wally strutted down the hall, moving his head in time to the music and shaking his lower body.

_'Todays music ain't got the same soul!' _He put his hands behind his head and started thrusting out his hips, back and forth, dancing down the hall.

_'I like that old time rock 'n' roll!' _He shook Bruces' body back and forth while he sang off-key, "I LIKE THAT OOOOOLD TIME ROCK 'N' ROOOOOLL!"

He was lost in another world as he proceeded to reanact the scene from '_Risky buisness'_ doing a fairly impressive impression of Tom Cruise.

"Ahem," Coughed a voice from behind him. "But if you're done I need to sweep this hallway." Said Alfred.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh..." Trailed off Wally, unsure of how to continue.

"Unless, of course, I'm interrupting something." He added with a small grin.

Wally stood there in his boxers momentarily speechless before taking off his shades and flashing him a billion dollar smile. "Just outliving a fantasy, Jeeves. I've wanted to do that forever."

"Understandable sir." Alfred said, his eyes full of amusement. "But I really should get started with sweeping the halls."

Wally gave him a salute before strutting away with more confidence and style than any man caught dancing to _Old Time Rock 'n' Roll _in boxers ever had before.

Alfred smiled to himself watching the man walk away.

He had done the same thing one night when Master Bruce wasn't home.

Not that he would ever tell him that.

* * *

"So why was John concerned again for the pants?" Diana asked feeling incredibly confused.

Shayera shrugged. "Men are a strange breed Diana, whether they're human or not."

"I suppose, but metaphorical pants?"

Shayera grinned, "Well who wears them in your relationship?"

Wonder Woman blinked in surprise. "Neither really, Bruce mainly wears suits and I prefer skirts."

The former HawkGirl smacked her forehead, "I meant whose in charge."

Diana looked genuinely confused, "Why would either of us be in charge? It was my understanding relationships were about equality."

"Yeah, in fantasy land." Snorted Shay. "So whose in charge?"

Diana fidgeted, distinctly uncomfortable. "Me, I suppose. . ."

"What do you mean you suppose?" Asked Shayera. "You are or you're not!"

"How can you tell?"

Shayera sighed and rolled her eyes. Damn Amazons. "Who picks the places you go, makes the decisions, watches the kids-"

"We do not have children." Cut in Diana. "And I do not believe either of us really do those things. It is mainly Alfred."

Shayera fought back a laugh. "So in your relationship, Alfred's in charge?"

"I would not use that term, but based on this description it seems so."

"So does Alfred take control _everywhere_?"

A look of confusion crossed Dianas' face. "Whatever do you mean?"

Shayera stood there laughing and shaking her head, _damn Amazons._

* * *

Dinah laid in 'her' bed happily.

She was currently having a very nice dream about her and Ollie and since she was currently celibate she was soaking this one up. Smiling to herself she happily rolled over in the bed and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

Then the dream changed.

She went from being at a beach to in some room she didn't recognize, a hotel maybe? Whatever it was she was still in the middle of what she had been doing in her previous dream, except in her first dream she had been on top.

Now Ollie was, at least she thought it was Ollie, the room was pitch black and she could barely see. He was kissing her neck as she moaned, God this felt amazing.

But apparently he wasn't enjoying it as much, she could sense his growing frustration. _If he'd take off that mask then he'd **really** be having fun, _she thought surprising herself, why did she just think that? Ollie never wore a mask, suddenly a suspicious feeling began to grow in her mind.

After a few moments he started to pull out. "No babydoll, oh, pleeeease don't stop." She moaned, squeezing her legs around his waist tighter. There was no way in hell she was letting him leave now, not when he was pleasing her like this.

_Babydoll? I don't call Ollie babyd- Oh, crap. _Thought Dinah, beginning to realize what was happening.

For a few more minutes they continued until he tried to pull out again, this time grabbing her hips to prevent her from moving. "I'll be back in a minute." He said in a husky voice. Hearing her continued protests he added, "It'll be much more pleasurable."

More pleasurable? That was possible? She some-what reluctantly let him go as he got out of the bed and walked over to his trench coat.

She leaned back onto the mattress breathing heavily as she took a moment to catch her breath. She had been full of adrenaline when she got here after a night of chasing her parents killer, but after having Q work her over for over an hour she was beginning to wind down.

_Shitshitshitshitshiiiiit! _Thought Dinah, exceptionally embarrassed at seeing Helena's memories, especially an intimate one. She was going to throw Circe into the pits for this.

She felt the other side of the bed dip and Q roll on top of her. "Ready for round two?" He asked in that same husky voice that was driving her wild with desire.

"Oh, God yes!" She moaned as she felt him kiss her chest greedily and nip her neck. Wait, nip? _Ha, so he did take his mask off!_ Helenas' thoughts flooded into her head as Helena tried without success to catch a glimpse of his face. _I thought he was going to-Ooooooh!_

_"OOOOOOH, YEEEEEEEES!" _She cried in ecstasy as he thrust into her. Thank God he took off that damn mask, that man was doing wonders to her chest with his tongue.

Dinah, on the other hand, could not have been more embarrassed if she had walked in on the Pope and Mother Teresa doing the deed.

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up! _Dinah thought frantically as Helena started shouting his name and letting out cries of pleasure.

_Come on Di, up and at 'em! Wakey-wakey! _She thought desperately trying to turn away. But it was no use, this was Helena's memory and apparently Helena had remembered every second of this night with embarrassing detail.

_DINAH LANCE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WAKE UP! _She mentally screamed at herself. Oh Lord, this was worse than catching her parents going at it! At least she thought so, having been blessed with not having to go through that childhood-scarring experience.

_Oh, God, I am taking this to the grave. I swear if anyone ever asks me again where Helena dragged him off to I will kill them in their sleep for making me relive this. _She swore to herself hearing the beds headboard smack against the wall with a steady _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

_Dear God, I swear if I wake up I will build an orphanage!_ No waking up, just groans and moans and grunts.

_Donate a trillion dollars to puppies! _Still nothing, just Helena screaming in Italian as she reached her peak and Vic grunting her name in pleasure, apparently he'd gotten over his frustration of not being able to mark her and properly claim her body as his pretty quick without the mask on.

_I'll make Ollie shave off his beard if- _**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **Rang the alarm clock as Dinah bolted up in bed with a small scream.

Vic poked his head in 'her' bedroom door, his hair a mess from sleeping on the couch. "Uh, are you okay?"

Dinah covered her face with her hands, her cheeks bright red. Unable to look Vic in the eye after what she had just witnessed she quickly got out of the bed (beds being the last thing she wanted to see) and bolted out of the room.

"I NEED TO USE YOUR PHONE!" She called running through room after room as she tried to find one.

"We don't have a home phone!" Vic called still in the bedroom. "Home phones are a government plot that uses mind control to-"

"CELL PHONE?" She cried, cutting him off.

"In the living room!"

She bolted in there so fast she doubted Wally could have caught her as she grabbed the phone. She had to call Helena and Fate and get this damn mess sorted out.

Oh, and Ollie too.

She wondered what would happen when she told him he needed to shave off his beard.

* * *

**A/N That was my first time writing smut, sorry if it sucks:(**

**A/N If you review I'll love you forever! In a non-creepy, stalker-ish way, of course, he-he.**

**Happy Holidays**


	12. It's The Betting Spirit That Matters

****

A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.

FlyingSolo365- *Snickers* Brucey getting pantsed, I might have to use that.

Guest- Yep, Bruce's body went from kick-ass mode into kick-back mode.

**Cooper101- It was a good idea, I'm gonna keep rolling with it, actually. . .**

**ChristinaWasHere- Eh, I always thought Double Date ended kind of smutty, which is so not a bad thing.**

**balletangel19- I. . . actually didn't know the name of the movie until I Googled it. **

**SaphirWereTigrss- I love Wally so much, he's like that crazy uncle every family has. Except me, I have three:)**

**multi-obsessed- Two words: Thank you:D**

**Miss Eskimojo- Yeah, I think GL/HG make a good couple too, they work really well together.**

**JezCul666- Glad I could brighten your day:)**

I'mawesomedealwithit- Could you call my mom and tell her that? JK thanks!

UnknownPen- Yep, because their lives weren't complicated enough I had to go and throw this in there:D

**

* * *

**

"So why do I have Helena's memories in my head?" Asked Dinah to Doctor Fate

Huntress looked at her curiously. "What memory did you get?"

Dinah was trying very hard not to blush. "Uh, you at some party when you were six." She lied unable to look her in the eyes.

"Huh, I got you with some God-awful 90's hair training with Wildcat. At least neither of us got anything to bad, I mean it could have been way worse." She laughed.

"Yeah," Dinah laughed weakly. "Way worse."

"Ahem," Coughed Doctor Fate. "I'm not completely positive. The best I can figure is you, being in each others bodies for almost a week now, are slowly beginning to become the other person you've switched with."

"Whoa, what!" Exclaimed Helena. "There is no way in hell I'm staying in Blondie's body, much less turning into her!"

"You have to help us, Fate! I need my body back!" Whined Dinah.

Inside Fate was trying very hard not to say 'What did I tell you? None of you idiots ever listen to me!'. "I understand, but I am not positive I am capable of this. After all, Circe casted this and she's a Goddess. I am going to need to see the memories that have been transferred."

"NO! No, no I don't think we need to do that!" Dinah exclaimed as Helena looked at her oddly.

"We need to." Said Fate. "Come here, you can go first."

"W-what, why can't she go first?" Asked Dinah in horror.

"What are you five?" Snorted Helena.

"I agree. Please come here and allow me to see if I may switch the memory back or completely erase it from your mind.

Dinah reluctantly walked towards him, mentally swearing to herself. Helena was going to kill her and dance on her grave. Fate put his hands on her head, his eyes lighting up.

She bit down a snort as his eyes tripled in size and he made a small gasp, turning to look at Helena.

"What?" She asked semi-annoyed. "Never seen a little kid at a party before?"

". . . Yes, a little kid." He repeated.

Helena frowned and looked at Dinah, "What did you really see?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean what the hell did you see for real? There's no way a kids party would make him act like that!"

"Now, now, let's all calm down." Said Fate, his mind still reeling from the mental porn he had seen.

"I don't wanna calm down! I wanna know what Blondie saw!" Helen cried. "Tell me!"

Dinah mumbled something quietly under heard breath.

"What was that?" Asked Huntress.

"I said . . . ." She trailed off.

"What?"

"I SAID I SAW YOU AND VIC HAVING SEX AFTER FIGHTING WITH MANDRAGORA!" She exploded.

Helena froze as color rose to her cheeks. "Oh." A pause. "And?"

"And what?"

"And. . . did you like it? Did it give you any ideas for Ollie?"

"What-the, did it, that is so wrong I don't even know what to say!" She exploded.

Helen smirked as Fate stood there uncomfortably. "Oh, you liked it. You wish it was Q screwing you instead of Ollie."

"Are you serious? I was mortified!"

"So it gave you a ton of ideas?" Helena said evilly.

"You. Are. Unbelievable." Said Dinah shaking her head.

"Hey, did anyone else switch memories?" Helen suddenly asked.

"I do not believe so. However you two have been switched the longest which may be why you're experiencing this side-effect first." He explained. "I may be able to find a cure for this switch but it may take some time."

"Okay, thanks for the help." Sighed Dinah in defeat as the two women were teleported from the Watch Tower.

Doctor Fate smiled to himself as he floated out of the room.

Tomorrow was Inza and his anniversary, and he had just discovered a new move he wanted to try in bed.

* * *

Oliver Queen was getting frustrated, and not just because he couldn't sleep with Dinah until she'd switched back.

No, because as if that wasn't bad enough she was running late on there lunch date and he was sitting here with his stomach growling so loudly people were staring.

When he finally saw her walk through the door he had to bite his lip to prevent from crying out in annoyance. He frowned slightly when he saw her face. "Where have you been? And what's wrong you look like you caught two old people going at it!"

She grimaced. "Worse."

"Worse? What could be worse than that?" He asked sounding genuinely confused.

"You don't want to know." She shuddered as she sat down.

". . . Okaaaaaaaay?" He said uncertainly wondering what could make the toughest woman he knew look so disturbed.

"It's just. . . did you ever walk in on your parents. . . being intimate?" She started hoping that when Helena killed her it would be a quick death.

Ollie gave a shudder. "Yeah, once when I was sixteen. Why?"

"It's kind of like that."

He looked at her oddly. "Dinah, honey, I know you've been under some serious stress lately but you don't have parents anymore, remember?" He asked as nicely as he could fearing his girlfriend had lost her mind.

She looked at him surprised then started laughing. "T-That's not what happened! I was giving an example, idiot!" She laughed.

"Hey!" He cried offended. "How was I supposed to know that?"

"You weren't." She giggled.

Suddenly a thought struck him. "Oh, no. You didn't catch J'onn with his wife, did you?"

She frowned. "No, I did not, actually. But thank you for that mental image."

"So who'd you catch?" He asked biting his burger.

"How do you know that's what scarred me?"

He swallowed his food before answering, "I'm smart like that. So who was it?"

"Well. . . you know how Helena and I switched bodies."

"NO! Really? I'd never have been able to tell!" He exclaimed in mock shock.

She smacked him on his arm causing him to yelp. "Shut up. But now that we've switched, we occasionally have each others memories."

His eyes widened as realization dawned.

"And, I saw them, well, let's just say I know where they went after fighting Mandragora." She finished.

"You're kidding! Seriously! Ha, Wally owes me ten bucks!"

"What?"

"We had a little bet going that that's what happened." He explained cheerfully.

"Are you serious?" She gaped. "What the hell is wrong with you? I just told you I have memory's of Helena and Vic in bed together burned in my head and all you can say is 'Yay! I got ten dollars!"

"Oh, um, yeah. Well, that sucks, it really does." He trailed off awkwardly. "Did you like watching it?"

"NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I DIDN'T!" She shrieked. "Why the hell does everyone keep asking that? Why on Earth would I like to watch my best friend and her boyfriend screw each others brains out!"

"I don't know!" He cried defensively. "Forgive me for being curious!"

"Hmph." Then a thought struck her. "Why did you need ten dollars, you're a billionaire."

"It's the spirit of the gamble, not how much you bet." He explained.

"Riiiiiiiiight."

* * *

Helena walked in through the door, an odd look on her face.

Vic noticed her expression. "What's the matter?"

"I. . . am going to be very happy when this is over." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Why? Did something happen?" He asked beginning to get worried.

"Oh, nothing much. I just found out that I may be permanently stuck in this body and Dinah and Doctor Fate now have a very. . . pleasant memory of mine."

"Permanent?" He repeated in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

She nodded miserably. "Unless Fate can come up with a cure quick, then were all screwed."

He gulped quietly. It wasn't fair, he had cared about her so long before being able to admit his feelings. They had only been together for about two years, and he didn't ever want it to end. Especially just because some witch was bored.

For a few minutes neither of them said anything. "So which memory did they get?"

She smirked slightly. "A very nice one of us after fighting Mandragora.

"Doing. . ?"

"Each other." Honestly, for such a smart man he could be so dense.

She almost died of laughter at his horrified expression. "I personally think she enjoyed it."

He glared at her. "What did Fate say?"

"He just kind of stared at me." She shrugged.

He sighed and shook his head. "You know there never going to be able to look us in the eyes again."

She smirked. "It's okay, we can kill them after we switch back. You know, after we _properly _celebrate." She purred seductively.

"And how do we do that?" He asked confused. She looked at him in disbelief, waiting for the innuendo to sink in. "How do you think?"

"How should I-Ooooooh." He bit his lip as she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

He _really _couldn't wait until this was over.

* * *

**A/N Read and Review, I'll do more BM/WW and Flash stuff next, maybe some HG/GL.**


	13. The Economy Bites

********

A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.

-the-Green-Hornet- Thank you, and I love Q, he's just so clueless for a genius:)

Fire Lady14- Wally has achieved his highest goals:D

SaphirWereTigrss- OMG I remember that scene! It was so funny I almost died of laughter!

ChristinaWasHere- I know right! I would be more concerned about what poor, poor women had a child with Mandragora.

Cooper101- Yeah, I like Fate and I thought that after putting him through that horrible ordeal the least I could do was give him a. . .fun night;)

Night Watcher- I loved that episode, it had so many great one-liners I was in stitches especially the whole washing hands bit:D

Guest- Yeah, Q and Dinah should go to therapy together for dealing with their boyfriend/girlfriends twisted mind:)

JezCul666- I read a fic once where the F/Z paring produced a kid genetically, even though they didn't technically 'make' it together. It's called Family Feud if you're curious.

FlyingSolo365- I had that happen to me except my parents were yelling at me, so it was waaaay worse.

******multi-obsessed- Eep, sorry, I didn't think anyone would actually GET that mental image. Sorry, have a cookie:)**

* * *

Wally West strode down the corridors, a big grin on his face.

Last night he'd had a very nice dream. While very nice dreams weren't exactly abnormal (the Wonder Woman washing the Flash van in a bikini was a reoccurring favorite of his) this one was one of the best.

It was one of Batmans' memories and even though it didn't involve Catwoman (which at first was a huge disappointment) it ended up being really funny. It was Bruce seven-years-old-before-the-gloom-and-doom-of-eight, in elementary school, getting pantsed by some bullies.

It was the funniest thing he'd ever seen.

So now he was armed. This was like a Get Out Of Jail Free card for a prank. Now he just had to think of a really good one and make sure not to waste this. He smirked.

Wally lived for Batmail.

Humming a happy tune, he rounded the corner to find a sight he hadn't expected and saw that:

A) The dining Hall was practically empty except for one over crowded table.

B) There was a mustard stain on the wall that was very unsanitary

and C) Arrow, Bruce in his body, GL, Question, and Vigilante were all sitting around a table talking like the best of friends.

"What the heck. . ?" Wally muttered walking towards the table.

"-Being an insensitive ass!" Called Arrow loudly, causing the other men to break out into laughter.

"Man, at least you still have your head still. If Id've said that to Shay I'd be walking around less of a man, if you know what I mean." John laughed, spurring the other men to give their inputs on what their girlfriends would do.

"Send me to Hades so her father could deal with me."

"Kick my ass and blow out my eardrums."

"She'd've damn gone and kicked my can!"

"Chain me to the bed."

An awkward silence ensured after Questions' statement on what Huntress would do. Ollie gave a little cough while Wally gaped at him. "Lucky bastard."

Ollie chuckled. "He-he, Dinah's kinda like that. Likes to dominate, you know if I _let_ her." He smirked, lying for the sake of his twins pride.

"Oh yeah, I hear you." Wally lied. "In fact, there's this one reporter I'm kind of dating, I keep her_ very_ happy." He said neglecting to mention he kept her happy with jokes and silly emails.

"Man, your definition of 'keeping her happy' probably means cracking jokes and sending her spam mail!" Laughed John as Wally felt his male ego deflate. GL turned back to Bruce. "How about you, Bruce? What are Amazons like in bed?"

Bruce took a very long time before answering; "Amazons are warriors who were brought up to despise men, what do you think they're like?"

"Wondyful?" Asked Wally hoping that the answer was yes and that one of them on that giant island would get with him, even if it was only once.

'Batmans' eyebrow twitched in irritation. "You mean wonderful?"

"Nope, wondyful! It's my new word!" Wally brightly explained as John sat there shaking his head. "'Sides I think Amazons would incredible, being warriors and all."

Bruce said nothing, a small smirk playing on 'his' face. "HA! See they ARE! I KNEW it!" He shouted jumping up and pointing a finger at him.

"Hey, man, sit down." John demanded. "Hmm, but warriors are good in bed."

Wally swirled his head around, staring at him in disbelief. "YOU slept with DIANA!"

John glared at him. "No you idiot, I sleep with Shayera, remember? Winged Warrior from Thanagar? Looks like an angel-"

"But is a devil in bed, ain't she John?" Cracked Greg. "He-he."

John glared at him. "And if I was to ask you about Mari. . ?"

Wally snorted and muttered under his breath, "Because I'm so sure you don't already know." While Greg coughed. "Uh, I was taught it ain't polite to talk 'bout bedroom deeds no matter how 'mazing they are."

The other four men all laughed, wondering if he had said 'amazing' on purpose. Judging by how red his face was turning, they were going to have to go with no.

The red-faced cowboy looked at the floor bashfully, having just realized he slipped up. "What about you no-face, how's your psycho-killer bombshell?"

"My girlfriend is _not _a psycho." Growled Q from beneath his mask, debating how to answer. Helena was an incredible, bombshell, go-all-night-screaming-gymnast-firecracker in bed who had the most amazing body he'd ever had the pleasure of seeing naked. He just didn't know if he should say that. True, Helen gossiped about him and what they did in bed with other women in the League all the time, but he didn't know how she would feel if _he_ told people things like that. Women were the most confusing beings in the universe, and he _really _didn't want Helen yelling at him for saying something he shouldn't have. The women was a Goddess in bed, and he felt oddly...masculine when they were done. "Uuuuhhh..."

John smirked. "So good you're speechless, huh?" Vic nodded dumbly, hoping Helena wouldn't kill him for being less than secretive. GL cracked up, "Ha-ha, poor man went from getting none to so much his legs are numb!" Vic was very glad for the mask, especially considering the fact that his face was redder than his hair.

Wally was glaring at him, a jealous look on his face. The look suddenly disappeared and he shrugged. "Eh, it's okay, I'm holding out for Linda."

'Bruce' raised an eyebrow. "Holding out or holding on?" Every man (except Wally who was sulking) burst out laughing. "HA-HA! He told you Red!" Cracked up Vigilante.

"Shut it !" Flash grumped. He smirked as Greg hung his head in embarrassment. "That's right, be ashamed!"

"Hey man leave him alone, and in bed Mari's really-" He instantly shut his mouth, realizing who was sitting across from him. Vigilante kept his red-face, but not from embarrassment. "You better watch yer mouth partner." He threatened, his voice low and full of promises of dark things if another word about Vixen was uttered.

GL gulped. "Hey...sorry man, spur of the moment slip, you know?"

Gregs face gradually returned to it's normal color. "It's okay."

An awkward silence set in through the group. Wally gave a little cough. "So how 'bout them Gotham Knights?"

All the men groaned.

* * *

Shayera could not believe they were doing this again.

But here they all were, talking and laughing it up about anything they could think of. It seemed another meeting of the Women in Other Women's Bodies Discussing Problems was in session.

"I can't believe we might end up stuck like this forever!" Complained Shayera. "I can't have Rex in this body!"

"Yeah, yeah were all sympathetic." Said Helena rolling her eyes. "Boo-hoo, no stretchmarks or weird cravings!"

"Helena, be polite." Scolded Diana, feeling sympathy for Shayera. She noticed Dinahs' distraught expression. "What is wrong Dinah?"

"I saw something. Something I didn't want to see and regret seeing." She said with a slightly horrified and distant expression.

"What could you possibly have seen?" Asked Shayera wondering what could could possibly make Black Canary so distraught.

She looked over at Helena accusingly. The female vigilante raised her eyebrows. "It's not my fault your boyfriend doesn't satisfy."

"You _can't _be serious!" Dinah groaned.

"What? You _obviously _were subconsciously feeling deprived of your needs and didn't want to tell Ollie he needed some inspiration. So your inner mind searched for one of my many, many fonder memories of pleasure by Q until you found one. Then you realized just how deeply you needed Ollie to improve and were so shocked at that realization that you can't get it out of your head. That isn't _my _fault."

"You've been hanging around that crackpot boyfriend of yours to long, your starting to sound like him!" Dinah exclaimed.

Helena smirked and not-so-quietly whispered to Mari. "Notice how she doesn't deny it."

"I DIDN'T LIKE IT! IT WAS EMBARRASSING AND TERRIBLE!" Dinah exploded. "And I'll have you know Ollie is very satisfying!" She huffed.

"What are you two talking about?" Diana asked exceptionally confused.

"Well unfortunately another side effect of the switch, as you're probably figuring out, is occasionally memories get switched." Dinah explained.

"Basically, Blondie got a long, hot memory of me and Q having some pretty great sex after fighting Mandragora and is now desperately wishing her boyfriend preformed better." Helena explained casually.

Stares from every women in the room were directed at her.

"Um, that's. . .nice?" Mari guessed unable to think of a better response.

Shayera snorted. "Well I'm glad you waited a while until you were sure you had genuine feelings for each other." She said with a straight face.

Helena glared at her. "Oh come on, I'm just _so_ sure you and John waited a while!"

"We were friends first, and then, well. . ." She trailed off blushing slightly.

"See, we're all adults here!" Helena cried. "We all have nice boyfriends who help us with some naughty needs."

"Heh, naughty need, eh?" Mari smirked. "Sounds about right. And you know as long as the guys were with are sweet."

"And polite."

"And brave."

"And stand up for the little guy."

"And big. Well, that's more of a perk. . ." Huntress trailed off thoughtfully.

The women all cracked up in agreement. Diana smiled. "Oh, my knight is almost all of those things. He is polite and brave and stands up for the little guy, as you say."

"Almost, huh. Well, you get body or brains with rich boys huh?" Shayera grinned.

Dinah smirked. "Ollie's both, well sometimes he's more body, actually, a lot of the time." She said thoughtfully. "What about John?"

"John's actually a pretty good mix of both. And he's pretty good financially, both of us are. What about Greg?"

Mari shrugged. "It kinda depends on the situation, he's a combo of the two. And, you know actors make a lot so between that and my modeling, we're good money-wise. What about you, Helena?"

"More brains, but a pretty nice body too. Actually, the brain thing can get a little annoying." She mused.

"What about money?" Mari asked.

Helena paused, unsure how to answer. Vic was a lot of things, but rich didn't make the list, if anything he was always teetering over the thin line of having a little money to none at all. She knew it made him upset, not that he didn't have a lot of money, but that it limited what he could do with her. The first few times they went out, it had been to fairly nice restaurants and he'd always insisted on paying (being the chivalrous sort) and she'd found it pleasantly surprising. Of course then she wondered why Vic never seemed to have any food, confronted him, and he, obviously embarrassed, explained he hadn't had a lot of money. She'd felt so. . .bad for him, the poor man was trying to give her what she he thought she deserved and was going broke because of it. He saw the look of pity on her face and got so. . .upset that he couldn't give her things he wanted to. She'd brushed it off then kissed him, telling him that she didn't want him to do that. Now they rarely went out to eat at fancy places, not that she cared.

She loved her babydoll, and despite the teasing and eye-rolling and the making sure he was never too confident, she had a lot of respect for her man. She knew he was embarrassed about his financial situation, and that was the one thing she didn't tease him about. "We get by."

"Huh, well Ollie's loaded." Dinah finished happily. "In more ways than one."

That made even Diana laugh.

* * *

**A/N Two chapters left, think I could get a hundred reviews? I mean that's kinda my goal with this fic.**

**A/N Read and Review**


	14. So Close Yet So Far

********

A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.

_Authors Note: __Sorry if I haven't been updating as often as I was, I've been pretty busy with my other story 'The Cat, The Bat, And The Amazon'. I just changed the rating to M and did a whole bunch of other stuff, so sorry if I'm slacking off with this story._

********

WOO-HOO! Over a hundred reviews, YAY! *Does happy but seriously stupid dance* Thanks you guys!

Master Bleach- Oh, I have a special surprise in store for Wally *Grins evilly*

multi-obsessed- Don't be sad, be glad! Like it, I got it off a commercial for paper towels:)

JezCul666- No problem, and thank you by the way:D

Knight Watcher- Yeah, this was getting a little to heavy and I wanted it to be light and funny so I did a fluffyish chapter.

Cooper101- Thanks, and I'm almost done updating because this is almost over. Makes me kinda sad, actually. . .

******PrincessJazzy23- Thanks, I try:)**

lovedit- Yikes, please don't actually die! I'd feel terrible! JK;D

******ChristinaWasHere- Um, actually the idea of a climax made me add an extra chapter to this fic. If anything I should hug you!**

**************Guest- I love Wally, and I have such an evil surprise for him curtousy of Bats.**

-the-Green-Hornet- Diana is so fun to write, I mean she's still pretty new to Mans world and stuff just slips by her.

SaphirWereTigrss- Yep, congrats! There's as many Dalmatians as reviews thanks to you:)

West198- I know, I'm so mean to Dinah:( And I love how tough boys end up being softies!

* * *

"Attention." J'onns voice floated over the speaker in the Watch Tower.

"Would all personnel who have been swapped with another persons body please come to the teleporter pads."

"Why do you think he wants us?" Whispered Wally.

"Who knows, I think he's just in it for the Oreos." Ollie whispered back.

"Wait, why are you here? Dinah got switched, not you!"

"Moral support!" Cried Ollie. "And I've suffered just as much as any of the people who were switched!"

"Oh, have you know?" Came Dinahs' voice from behind him, dripping with disapproval. "I know that having to be temporarily celibate must be _such _a pain."

"Th-that's not what I meant!" Ollie tried. "I just meant I know what you're going through."

"Ugh, save it!" She snorted, rolling her eyes in disgust.

"Poor mans on a leash!" Wally snorted.

"At least I have someone to boss me around!" Ollie shot back.

"It's like watching _Grumpy Old Men_." Helena whispered to Q.

"Attention, may I have your attention please." J'onn called.

"Dude, you're a martian who can get in our heads, it's not like we have a choice!" Wally shouted.

J'onn ignored him. "Circe has been spotted and our members who use magic are again available. We are sending you to-"

"Kick her ass!" Shouted Huntress.

J'onn blinked, "I would not have used that term but. . ."

A cheer erupted from the small crowd.

"Wait a second, we still gotta beat Circe." Said Flash earning him a smack on the head from Bruce and a groan of 'Oh, yeah. . .' from the group.

"I'll teleport you all immediately." J'onn said.

"Can I get some food first?" Wally asked as they walked towards the pads.

"No!" Came the collective answer.

* * *

"Okay we're here, now where's-"

"Foolish mortals!" Cried Circe as she appeared in a cloud of purple fog.

"Never mind." Muttered Wally.

"So, how have you all been enjoying my little spell?" She asked sweetly.

"It sucks!"

"Burn in Tartarus!"

"I owe you one!"

"WALLY!"

"Sorry Bats."

"Mhm, the Gods are all enjoying it immensely." She laughed. "I'm making a fortune by broadcasting you throughout Mt. Olympus!"

"Alright, I want at least forty percent of the gross profit!" Flash said. "Before taxes!"

"Idiot, do you have any idea how entertaining it is for us Gods to watch?"

". . . A lot?" Wally guessed.

"Who the hell cares, I want my body back!" Cried Huntress.

"We _all _want our bodies back." Added Shayera.

"Well, actually I'd be willing to make an offer on when and where-"

"WALLY!"

"Sorry John."

"As I was saying," Continued Circe. "I can't just switch you back. You're all to entertaining, sorry."

"I don't give a damn I want my body back!" Dinah screamed.

"If you don't all shut up I _will _make you sing again." Circe warned.

"Sing, why the hell would we do that?" John asked.

"Why don't you ask Batman." The Goddess answered sweetly.

All heads turned to Bruce. "Bruce. . . Is there something you want to tell us?" Question asked.

"No." He said giving them all a top-quality Batglare.

"Oh, Bruce, don't you remember?" Diana asked. "You had to sing to lift the spell and you sung beautifully, it was very romantic." She finished lovingly.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Wally asked, his eyes wide.

"Where was I?" Snorted Helena. "Q, any chance you've got that on tape?"

"No, but I know where we can get it." He said casually.

"And you didn't tell any of us this because. . ?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah, you know I would've wanted to see that!" Helena exclaimed.

"I was planning on giving it to you for your birthday." He replied.

"Hey, I want that for my birthday!" Wally shouted as 'Huntress' looked at Vic lovingly.

"No one is seeing it!" Growled Bruce turning up his Batglare.

"See!" Cried Circe. "You're all naturals! You're just so entertaining!"

"Well, I have been offered a few jobs as an actor." Wally said with a small grin.

"Lady you are sick!" Shouted Helena. She turned to glare at Wally, "You're not helping either!"

"Okay, all of you need to calm down." Shayera said.

"From you that is hilarious." Circe smirked.

"Meaning?" Shayera said tightening her grip on Maris' necklace and keeping the Goddess distracted as John crept behind her.

"Well, you're not exactly the most level-headed mortal on the planet." She shrugged.

"And this is from a goddess who turns people into pigs for fun?" Shayera shot back.

"Why you incelent little-GAH!" She was cut of by GL shooting a beam of energy at her back.

"Foolish mortal." She breathed, her eyes turning pink. "You don't know what I can do to you!"

"Enough! Circe, we all know magic has a price. What will it take for you to switch everyone back again?"

The Goddess grinned evilly. "Well, I can't ask for the same thing twice, so no singing unfortunately. . . I suppose it would take a bit of a sacrifice."

"I vote Wally." Muttered John.

"Hey!" Flash cried.

"Not a _literal _sacrifice." She explained. "A. . . different kind."

"Meaning?" Q asked suspiciously.

Her grinned widened. "I'll make you a little deal then. If I switch all of the members back, _then _I'll show you."

"No, we're not doing that." John said.

"Then you'll just have to stay this way." Circe sighed with a grin.

". . .Fine." Growled Bruce sick of being in Wallys' body.

"I still don't think-"

"Vic!" Cried Helena.

"Fine." The detective sighed in defeat, hoping he'd still have what ever dignity he may have had left when this was over.

Circe's eyes glowed. "So be it."

There was a flash of light and a sudden breeze.

Helena opened her eyes cautiously, looking at her hands almost fearfully. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed her hands were covered in dark purple and pink gloves.

Dinah let out a cry of joy as she realized she was once again blond. She ran up to Ollie and threw his arms around him giving him a fierce kiss right on the lips. Ollie's entire body tensed up, his eyes widening in horror as he pushed her away. "What, aren't you glad to see me?" Dinah asked slightly hurt.

"No!" The archer exclaimed.

"What?" She repeated coldly, her tone colder than ice.

He opened his mouth to respond when Question let out a cry of alarm. "What the-SHIT! SHE SWITCHED US! THE WITCH SWITCHED US!"

Dinah turned to Ollie. "So you're Vic?" She squeaked as the man nodded miserably.

"And I take it Ollie is me. I wonder who else-"

"What the?" Cried Batman. "Damn it, I'm the Bat! Sorry Shay, will have to make up later." John groaned.

"What do you mean?" 'Diana' asked. Her eyes grew huge as she looked down. Those breasts were definitely to big to be hers. "Crap!"

'Shayera' spread out her wings territorially. "What? You do not like my body?" Diana asked coldly.

"NOT THIS MUCH!"

"Everyone calm down." Ordered Bruce-who-was-now-in-John. "Circe, you said you'd un-switch us."

"I also said I'd make you pay a price, well here it is." She sang with delight.

"Circe!" Bruce growled.

"Yeeeeees?"

"Put us in our proper bodies now!" Diana demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's, uh, nice! It's nice!" Wally shouted, glad to be in his own body again.

Circe raised an eyebrow. "I am the daughter of Heckate, Goddess of magic! I have trained some of the best sorceresses alive and mastered the dark arts! I am not nice!"

"I can tell." Mutttered Wally.

"Now." She said clapping her hands together. "I have some business to attend to in the underworld so I'll just be heading off."

"Get her!" Huntress shouted as they charged at the Goddess.

"Crap." Muttered Circe.

* * *

**A/N Um, I was going to end this with the next chapter but I've decided to do an epilogue so NOW it's only two chapters left.**

**A/N They're all so screwed, Read and Review**


	15. Don't Mess With The Big Man

********

A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.

**Master Bleach- I know, Clark got away Scott-free!**

**ChristinaWasHere- Yeah, that was a bit hard to get. I tried to explain it better here.**

**Fire Lady14- I know, but their suffering is our entertainment:)**

**-the-Green-Hornet- Yeah, Shays got it tough:D**

**Knight Watcher- Yep, but that was so funny. I thought she was going to make him reveal his identity and two seconds later there he is singing on stage!**

**Guest- Wally totally got the best person to switch with and had the most fun doing so. Bruce is gonna do something really bad to him.**

**Cooper101- Sorry, I'll try to clear up what happened with this chapter.**

**PrincessJazzy23- Thanks, here ya' go!**

**JezCul666- Thanks, they should all be actors:)**

* * *

Circe smirked as the group charged at her.

Idiots. She smiled as she raised her right arm and flicked her hand at the former Hawk Girls body. A stream of purple shot from her palm and 'Shayera' was instantly turned into a hawk. "A little cliche, but I like it." Circe smirked.

"SHAYERA!" Shouted 'Batman' turning his glare at the Goddess. "You did not just turn my girlfriend into a hawk!"

"But she was already half way there!" Exclaimed Circe with a twisted grin.

"HeyIgotmyspeedback!" Wally called bolting towards the goddess.

Another blue burst of energy encased Flash.

Now he was slowing down. "Oh, come on!" Wally shouted as the floor he had been running on turned to quicksand.

"Wally!" Cried Shayera-In-Diana.

"Now you, brat!" Growled Circe as she aimed her hand at 'Diana'. "DIE!"

Shayera managed to shield the beam of energy away before another one struck her from behind. "Crap!" She cried as she was transformed into a pig.

"Not again!" Groaned Diana watching her body turn into pork.

John threw a batarang at Circe, taking careful aim to hit her behind the head and knocking her unconscious.

It didn't work.

At the last moment she spun her head around in a 180 degree circle, laughed, and turned the batarang into a tiger.

"Hey lady! Don't you think a bat would have worked better? I mean it's a **bat**arang!" Shouted Wally now waist deep in the quicksand.

"Silence!" She shouted.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na!"

"Gah!" She screamed shooting sparks of fire in every direction.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Shrieked Huntress to Wally.

"Yeah man keep it down!" Called John-in-Bats.

"Foolish mortals! I am a godde-OUCH!" She exclaimed as 'Shayera' swooped down and scratched her with her talons in the face and head. Circe looked at her with a glare of death. Maybe turning her into a hawk wasn't her best idea ever.

As the Goddess was distracted, 'Arrow' crept up behind Wally. "Need some help?"

"Gah! Where did you come from?" Wally asked in surprise.

Vic ignored him and reached out a hand to help the speedster up. "Hey man thanks." Wally said before racing off.

"Q!" Shouted Ollie-in-Question. "Give me my bow and arrow!"

'Ollie' shrugged and handed the real Oliver the weapon. "What am I supposed to fight with?" He asked.

"What do you usually use?" Ollie asked.

"Myself." Answered Vic. "But you have my body."

"Uh, borrow something from your crazy girlfriend!"

"My girlfriend is not crazy!" Vic argued turning towards Helena. "Huntress! Do you have a weapon I could use?"

"A little-ow, busy!" She called as she and GL-in-Batman tried to take down the tiger.

"CIRCE! I swear to God if you don't switch us back-" Shayera-in-Diana was cut off by the other woman laughing.

"God, eh? I AM A GODDESS! I bow to no one, mortal or not!" She laughed wickedly at the height of her enjoyment.

"**_NO ONE?_**" A voice came from the sky.

Circe stiffened, her entire face draining in color. She looked up towards the sky. "Why, Zeus! How nice to see you again!" She choked.

"_**CIRCE!**_" Came the booming voice. "_**HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM BURNING IN TATRURAS ALL THOSE ****CENTURIES****?**_"

"N-No Lord Zeus, I have, honest!" She pleaded. "I've kept my promises!"

"**_HAVE YOU NOW?_**" Continued Zeus. "**_THEN WHY IS THE AMAZONIAN PRINCESS A PIG?_**"

"Well, technically I switched her mind with the Thanagarians' and _then_ I turned her into a pig-"

"_**SILENCE!**_" Zeus shouted.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Circe said obediently.

"_**YOU HAVE LEARNED NOTHING FROM YOUR TIME IN THE PITS! I BANISH YOU TO TARTURAS FOR ANOTHER TEN CENTURIES!**_"

"No, No I'll be good I promise!" Begged Circe desperately. She couldn't take another thousand years of Medusa complaining about the lack of hair products for those with reptilian hair.

"_**THE CHOICE IS MADE! BEGONE WITCH!**_" Ordered Zeus.

"_NOOOOOOOO!_" Wailed Circe as she was gone with a flash of blue.

Shayera felt a shiver go down her spine. She looked at her chest and saw with relief it was back to normal size and gave a silent prayer of thanks she was no longer in Dianas' body in the form of a pig.

Diana shuddered as she re-entered her body and felt it change from hawk to Amazonian. "Thank Hera." She breathed.

Ollie gave a jolt as he realized he once again had a face and a goatee. He let out a laugh. "Pretty-Bird, I got my beard back!"

"And you're _happy_ about this?" She called walking towards him with a grin.

John shuddered, he hated magic. "Shayera, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy! What about you Mari, are you alright?"

"Fine! But I want to get out of here soon so I can see Greg!" She called.

"You're all alright?" Bruce asked tonelessly.

"Totally!" Wally said cracking his back. "Thanks for caring! And no hard feelings about all the stuff I did in your body, right?"

". . ."

"Bats? Buddy. . ?" Wally laughed nervously as Bruce walked away.

"I don't think Wally is going to be very-" Q was cut off by a fierce kiss from Helena.

"I am going to do _such _illegal things to you later." She growled between fierce kisses.

"Missed you-Mm-too." He managed to get out as her lips attacked his through the mask.

"_Are you all alright?" _J'onns' voice floated though the communicator.

"We're fine John." Batman said. "Just teleport us out of here."

"Uh, Dinah and I are supposed to go to a resteraunt later so if you could just beam us there..." Ollie trailed off.

"_Understood." _Said J'onn as Oliver and Canary were engulfed in the yellow glow of the beam.

_"Any other requests?" _

_"_Could you beam me to Wyoming so I could see my Boo, hon?" Mari asked.

_"Absolutely. Anyone else?" _

"Uh, could you-Mm- transport us to-oh, our apartm-Mm!" Vic panted as Huntress suffocated him with kisses and began to playfully tug on his belt.

"Yeah, could you please get them a room?" GL groaned making Shayera laugh.

"Lucky bastard." Muttered Wally longingly as he watched them disapear in a pillar of light. "Speaking of luck, if you would be oh-so-kind to transport me to Vegas-"

"_The teleporters are for League activities only." _J'onn said.

"Then Central City, I guess. Beam me up Scottie!" Wally cracked. He could practically hear the Martian roll his eyes over the com-links.

"Yeah." Agreed Shayera. "This has been enough for a while. Let's all go home."

No one objected to that.

* * *

**A/N Just the epilogue left, that's where Bruce gets his revenge at Wally:)**

**A/N Read and Review**


	16. Uncle!

********

A/N I own nothing, All Characters belong to D.C and Warner Bros.

Thank you all so much for all the amazing reviews you guys left! You all rock my socks:)

* * *

"So are you glad to be back?"

"Definitely. Being Vixen had some perks, but I'm happy with being Shayera for the moment." Shayera said.

"Was it. . .awkward?" John asked.

"Nope, not awkward at all, I barely even noticed!" She said sarcastically. "What do you think, genius? I was in another persons body."

"I meant being in a body that belonged to my ex-girlfriend." He clarified.

"Mmm, not really." She shrugged. "If anything it was kind of nice."

"Nice?" He repeated in disbelief. "How the hell was it nice?"

"Well, I could vent about all the annoying things you do and she understands from experience." Shayera explained.

"Are you serious?" Asked John in disbelief. He had been expecting a speech on how terrible it was, not that it was kind of nice.

"Yeah, and I got a bit closer to the other women in the League. I mean we had all those meetings where we gossiped about you."

"Me?" He repeated, confused. Was he more of a stud than he thought? After all, women did like army men.

"Well, men in general, but you to." She added. "Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Uh, yes?" He blinked still trying to comprehend what she had said.

"Uh, Shayera? What _exactly _did you all talk about?"

She smirked. "I'll tell you after you pay for dinner."

"Are you going to order eel head again?" He groaned.

"Extra."

* * *

Dinah smiled at Ollie from across the table.

The last time this happened, she'd woken up in her best friends body. Maybe that's why Ollie looked so nervous.

"So, have you decided what you're going to order?" She asked.

"What?" He blinked in surprise. _Order, what's an order? Oh wait, it's how you get food. Okay, calm down Queen, no need to be nervous!_

"I said 'do you know what you want to order'?" She repeated curiously. What was up with him?

"Uh, well, yeah, but there's something I kind of need to ask." He explained digging in his pocket. _The ring, where is it?_

"Ollie, what are you looking for?" Dinah asked in surprise. He was acting so strange.

"Nothing." He grunted. "Just give me a minute. . . gotta find it. . ."

Dinah stared at him, worried her boyfriend had officially lost it. "Oliver. . .are you still a little woozy from your little switch?"

He laughed nervously. "No, no, of course not Pretty-Bird! Come on. . . Gotta be. . .somewhere."

". . .Do you need help?" _Finding what you're looking for, mental help, either one._

"Got it!" He cheered, a nervous look flashed on his face. "Um, I've uh, never done this before, so. . . Dinah Lance, will you marry me?"

She gaped at him in shock. Her never-be-tied-down-womanizer of a boyfriend, was proposing? "Wha-Why? I mean how come. . ?"

Seeing her confusion he explained, "I was talking to Vigilante and he made a good point."

"When did you two talk?"

"When we saw _The Notebook_ together."

"You mean that movie you cried in?"

"I told you it was allergies. Now about my question. . ."

She laughed and kissed him. "Of course I will hon. I've stuck with you all this time, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know if you wanted to be permanently tied down to me." He admitted sheepishly.

"I do." She giggled. "Oh, I have to call everyone, I'll be right back!" She exclaimed getting up.

He hoped she wasn't sneaking out the window.

* * *

Helena sighed contently as she rested her head on her boyfriends chest.

They were curled up in bed together, cuddling under the sheets. Helena smirked; for a dark, psychotic, paranoid conspiracy theorist Q sure liked to cuddle.

"What are you laughing at?" He murmured stroking her hair.

"You." She grinned. "You and your dopey grin after we make love and that you're such a cuddler."

"I am not a cuddler." He pouted.

"Whatever babe." She sighed kissing his jaw as he rubbed her shoulders.

"So. . ." He trailed off.

"So." She mumbled half asleep.

He tensed up slightly, biting his lower lip while deciding how to phrase this. "Was it . . .okay?" He asked referring to the sex.

"Actually, it really sucked." She murmured, referring to the switch. "It was just really awkward, you know? One of the worsts things I've ever expierianced."

Vic gulped, he was that bad? He didn't think he was good, but. . . "That bad?"

"Yeah, I mean at some parts it was okay, but for the most part it was awful." She admitted still thinking he was talking about the switch.

Q felt whatever little ego he had in bed deflate. "Well, you sounded like you were enjoying it."

"Ugh, it was terrible." She gushed. "I mean, babe, I know you were really trying but why the hell would you think I was enjoying it?"

". . .Is it always that bad for you?"

"What, I've never even had one before! But of course it was terrible, I mean _honestly_!" She frowned, still trying to figure out why he seemed so surprised by her answer.

_She's never had one? We've been together for three years and she's never orgasmed!_ He thought of all the times they'd been in bed, he knew she did, at least he thought. . .unless. . .

She'd simply been faking it for three years. He felt like an idiot, an idiot who was lame in the sack. "I'm just glad it's finally over." She continued. "I don't think I could have taken much more of that. At least it didn't last to long."

He looked at the clock on the nightstand and bit back a groan. They were in bed for four and a half hours, he had _thought _that was a really long time, but. . . "I thought almost five hours _was_ a long time!" Damn, he couldn't even get how long it should be right.

"Four hours-what, it lasted a week, why would you-?" She looked at him confused. "Waitaminute, what are you talking about?"

"Sex, why, what are you. . ." He trailed off seeing her expression.

So that's why he was acting like that, he thought she was referring to their love-making and here she'd been thinking about switching with Dinah! "I meant switching bodies!" She laughed. "Not us in bed!"

"Oh." He sighed in relief, feeling a little better. "But was being in bed with me, uh, okay?" He tried again.

"MmHmm." She laughed laying back on his chest. "I'm still numb from the waist down."

He felt his chest swell up with pride. "So it was good?"

"Great, it always is." She sighed. "Was it good for you to?"

"Absolutely!" He exclaimed, surprised she would even have to ask. "You're incredible."

"I better be." She growled playfully as he chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"You are. Believe m-" He was cut of by his com-link going off. "Uh, that may be important. Should I get it?"

"Q," She sighed not opening her eyes. "Do you like seeing me naked and getting to touch me?"

"Yes, very much." He said wondering where she was going with this.

"Than unless you ever want to do either of those again I suggest you let it ring, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." He said obediently, not having been to eager to get out of their nice, warm, comfy bed with a perfectly beautiful and very naked Helen back in her body cuddling with him.

"Good." She said giving his cheek a quick kiss as he held her tight. "'Cause baby you're not going anywhere, even if you want to."

* * *

"So, how ya' been cowboy?"

"Good ma'am, 'specially since you're back to normal by my reckoning." Vigilante added.

Vixen smiled. "Perfectly normal, and thank God for that."

"Yeah, I like you much better as ya' are." Greg agreed.

"You're sweet." She smiled making him blush.

"Awwww, I'm just honest ma'am." He blushed.

"It's refreshing." She smiled. "So what are we watching?"

"Well ma'am, I noticed how much you like them comedies so I tried really hard to think ah one that was really funny."

"And. . ?"

"Uh, I asked Flash who got Question to gimme this here video a Batman singing."

"Wait, that's _real_?" Mari asked skeptically.

He shrugged. "Guess will find out."

Ten seconds into it they were howling with laughter as Mari managed to forward the video to everyone she knew in the League.

This was something had to be shared with the world.

* * *

"Bruce. . . why are we here?" Diana asked.

"Wait and see." He growled.

She sighed. "Is this about Wally? You of all people should know revenge isn't the answer."

"But it is an acceptable solution." He pointed out. "And after all the kids done, I deserve to mess around with him."

"I know, but you couldn't do this later?"

"No."

". . ."

"What?"

"I do not understand men." She sighed.

* * *

"So, here we are."

"Oh, Wally!" Exclaimed Linda. "This is beautiful!"

"Thank you." Flash blushed as he led his possible girlfriend into the restaurant.

A woman at a table suddenly eyed him evilly. She looked kind of familiar, did he know her? At the table next to the woman, another female did exactly the same. Wally frowned, he could have sworn he knew them all.

"Wally." A voice behind him said coldly.

_Oh fudge, that's Lisa's voice! _Wally whirled around, standing in front of him was his ex-girlfriend, Lisa Simmons. Wally tried to smile, "Hey Lisa, how ya'-" He was cut off by a smack to his face.

"Jerk!" The woman declared walking away. Wally turned to face Linda to apologize when he noticed something else, another old girlfriend, Janice, was siting across from him giving him a glare of death.

Suddenly, Wally realized why all these women looked so familiar. But it had to be impossible, right? He looked around the restaurant, his feeling of dread growing.

It all made sense, Bruce reserving a table at this restaurant claiming there were 'no hard feelings', that stupid little smirk as he did it, John laughing behind his back.

Bruce had set him up, and now he, Wallace Rudolph West, was stuck in every mans worst nightmare.

He was in a room full of ex-girlfriends with his current one next to him.

"Um, Wally. . ?" Asked Linda confused.

". . . Yeah?"

"Why do all the women here look like they want to kill you?" She asked bewildered.

He was about to respond when Giganta, of all people, walked up to him and slapped him across his face. "You never called!" She shrieked, she turned to Linda, "Leave him right now and whatever you do, don't let him into your body. It might be the best sex you've ever had but the heart-break isn't worth it, trust me!"

Linda gaped at her, an evident 'what the hell?' expression on her face.

"West." Came a voice from behind him. Wally swirled around to see Bruce and Diana eating dinner and smirking at him, a large smile on Diana's face and a small grin on Bruce's. "Did you learn your lesson?"

"Y-yes sir." Wally squeaked.

"And is there anything you have to say?" Bruce asked calmly.

Wally looked around at his angry Ex's, his confused girlfriend, then finally back at Bruce. "Yeah," He nodded miserably.

"Uncle!"

* * *

Circe sighed as she floated in the sky.

Zeus had made her promise, no more switching heroes minds. She frowned, stupid Aphrodite for running to Daddy because her precious work was in jeopardy.

And after she had let that bitch watch her little show in HD.

Circe pondered her situation, deciding how to deal with her boredom.

_No more switching heroes, no more switching heroes, no more-_ Circe froze, her train of thought coming to a halt. As an idea began to form, she smiled wickedly.

Zeus had said no more switching heroes but he said nothing about _villains_.

Smiling, Circe set to work making plans.

Tomorrow, Lex Luthor, Joker, Harley Quinn, Talia, Giganta, Sinestro, Atomic Skull, and Volcana were all going to be very confused.

**End**

* * *

**A/N For those concerned, Dinah didn't sneak out the window, she and Ollie are engaged. Wally got another date with Linda who thought that this was the best damn prank she'd ever witnessed. The villains are still confused.**

**A/N That's the end of my little fic, hope you liked it. I never thought I'd get this many reviews, and thank you all so much for letting me know what you think. You guys rock my socks:)**

**A/N Read and Review**


End file.
